Apparition
by timan
Summary: Xander woke up this morning thinking he was going to have a good day. but strange occurrence will make it the worst day of his life.
1. Uh, Xander

1: Uh . . . Xander

Xander woke up slowly. He stretched his arms out wide and scratched his chest. He looked down at himself curiously. For some reason he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. His curiosity deepened when he realized that he was sleeping on the floor. Xander stood and looked himself in the mirror. He seemed okay, probably just a big night at the bronze. What exactly were they putting in those coffees?

Opening the door to his room he wandered down the hall and into the kitchen. The room was unusually quiet for a Monday morning.

"Mom? Dad?" he called out

There was no answer. Xander shrugged and figured that they left for work early. He didn't feel hungry so he decided just to catch up with the others in the library. Just before leaving he noticed a strange note on the fridge door. He read over it a couple of times to make sure he wasn't making any mistakes.

"Funeral plans?" he asked himself curiously

Xander walked onto the campus of Sunnydale High School an hour later. He was feeling very chipper and thought to himself that this was going to be his day. He got to his locker and opened the combination. He felt his shoulder and realized that he had forgotten to bring his bag. Xander rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Good one Harris." he berated as he pulled out his notebooks.

As he wandered down the hall he couldn't shake the feeling that he had forgotten something. It was niggling at him in the back of his mind that this was something important but for the life of him he couldn't remember what it was.

_BANG!_

Xander looked down. He had dropped his books. Looking around embarrassed and quickly gathered them up. Shaking off the moment he held them more securely and headed for the Library.

_BANG!_

It happened again. Xander looked at his hands curiously. He was sure that he held the books tighter that time. He was beginning to feel a little weirded out but the experience and decided to hurry to the library.

He entered the library quickly and placed his schoolbooks on the check out desk. Xander looked up and realized that the place was empty. This was just getting a little too strange for him. He wandered over to the table and sat on it casually

"Giles? Hello?" he called out, "Anybody?"

He sat there quietly alone until the bell rang. Not being able to shake off the spooked feeling from the lack of people around him he gathered his things and headed off to class.

History wasn't his favorite class. He sat there quietly as he played with his pencil and tried to stay awake.

_CLATTER!_

Xander looked down and realize that he had dropped his pencil. In disbelief at his own clumsiness he picked it up again and started to play with it.

_CLATTER!_

Just like the books the pencil dropped out of his hand. His mild concern just upgraded it's self to major concern. He placed the pencil carefully on his desk and stared at it for a long time.

Xander arrived back at his locker completely befuddled. He had dropped his books another three times on the way back and even he knows he's not that clumsy. To him this sounded like Giles territory. As he closed his locker door he saw Willow walking down the hall and organizing the contents of her bag. He smiled and wandered over to his friend.

"Hey Will, Glad I caught you, has anything weird happened to you today?" he asked

Willow looked up. When she saw Xander she dropped her bag and started to pace back slowly in fear.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." Xander replied curiously

Willow didn't answer she just turned tail and ran down the hall. Xander watched this confused. Knowing he wasn't going to get any answers standing around he decided to follow her.

Buffy sat quietly in the lounge area and flicked through a magazine. Just then Willow rushed up breathless with that unmistakable look of fear in her eye. Buffy dropped the magazine and turned to her.

"Will what is it?" she asked in concern

"I saw him Buffy! He was in the hall." she retorted anxiously.

Buffy smiled reassuringly she patted the seat next to her and Willow sat down. Buffy put her arm around her shoulder and looked into Willows eyes.

"I know it's been hard on you Will and I understand if what you thought you saw was . . ."

"Buffy you're not listening!" Willow said in a scared tone, "I saw _HIM_ in the hall!"

Xander arrived at the lounge area completely out of breath. For some strange reason Willow was trying to loose him. As he straightened himself up he noticed the girls on the sofa. With a sense of relief he jogged up to the pair of them.

"Buffy, thank god you here, something very high on the weirdometer is happening."

Buffy and Willow looked up at Xander. Almost at the same time they jumped out of their seat and started to back away. Xander shrugged in confusion.

"What? What is it? Do I smell or something?" he asked curiously

Willow moved around and hid behind Buffy. Buffy smiled awkwardly at the confused Xander.

"Hey . . . Xander, ah, what are you doing here?" she asked nervously

"Well Buff I'm trying this new thing call not failing school," he replied, "that usually involves me going on weekdays."

"That's . . . great but, um, I was kind of wondering what you are doing 'here'"

Buffy indicated to their present location. Xander got the strange feeling she wasn't telling him something.

"Okay freaky time is over," Xander replied, "Who are you and what did you do with the real Buffy and Willow?"

Willow looked at Xander closely from her hiding spot behind Buffy.

"Buffy I don't think he knows." She said cautiously

"Knows what?" Xander asked in frustration, "what the heck is going on around here?"

Buffy took two defensive steps forward. She rubbed the back of her neck anxiously.

"Uh . . . Xander, how can I put this? You're dead."

Xander looked at the slayer in a mixture of confusion and shock.

"I'm sorry," he replied disjointedly, "could you run that by me again?"


	2. A funny thing happened

2: A funny thing happened . . .

"You're dead Xander," Buffy repeated to the confuse boy, "as in not alive."

Xander stood motionless in front of his two female friends. After a long pause he began to laugh.

"Oh I get it this is some kind of joke isn't it Buffy? You're paying me back for that time a put a frog in you locker." Xander replied

Still keeping a cautious distance Buffy tried to look reassuring.

"No Xander this is not a . . . Wait, that was you? . . . Anyway, not important, we're not joking Xander." Buffy replied

Xander shook his head in disbelief.

"No you're lying," he said as he picked up the magazine, "See I can touch stuff. See!"

He waved the magazine triumphantly. After a few seconds the magazine passed through his hand and fell on the table. Xander looked at his hand, then the magazine and then the girls. Suddenly the realization hit him. He slumped down onto the sofa.

"Oh hell." He said miserably.

Giles placed some books back on the stacks when Buffy and Willow looked in sheepishly. Giles looked at his slayer happily.

"Good morning Buffy how did patrolling go last night?" he asked

"Good," Buffy replied nervously, "Giles . . . we have a problem."

"Oh really? What kind of trouble?"

Buffy and Willow separated and Xander stepped forward.

"Oh good lord!" Giles exclaimed as he stumbled backwards into the bookshelf.

"Hey Giles. A funny thing happened to me on the way to school. Turns out I'm dead!" Xander said miserably

"Oh, ah, I'm sorry for your . . . loss." Giles said nervously as he wandered down the stairs.

Xander flopped down in the nearest chair. He took a moment to wonder how he's able to do it but that thought quickly passed.

"So . . . how did I, I mean, how did this happen?" Xander asked sadly

Giles sat opposite. He stared carefully at the ghost.

"I was about a week ago. We were tracking a Canatu Demon who was attacking teenagers all over Sunnydale. We confronted him in his cave and he tried to attack Buffy. You jumped in the way and . . ."

"Yeah and what happened?" Xander asked interested

Giles, Buffy and Willow looked at each other uncomfortably.

"You remember that talk we had about you being dead?" Buffy prompted

"I remember," Xander replied a little annoyed, "I just want to . . . oh . . . right."

The awkward silence flowed though the group like a river. Just then Jenny Calendar walked in. she held a large pile of manila folders.

"Rupert I've been going through some of these and OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed as she saw Xander sitting at the desk.

She stopped in shock and puts the pile on the check out desk. Slowly she walked up to the group and joined in the awkward staring.

"Hey . . . Xander." She said awkwardly

Xander glared at her. He sighed heavily and put his hands together.

"Okay were gonna solve this right? Giles break out the books it's heavy research mode time." He said

Again the group looked uncomfortably at each other.

"I kinda got to get to class." Willow said nervously

"Yeah I, sorta, have to do that to," Buffy included, "if I'm late for biology Mr. Jenkins is going to ki . . . Ah, I mean, I'm going to be in real trouble."

Xander frowned anxiously.

"We'll do this after school then right?" Xander asked

The other Scooby's folded their arms uncomfortably and looked away.

"Right?" Xander prompted

"You see Xander I promised Angel I'd meet him at The Bronze." Buffy said guiltily

"I really have a lot of homework." Willow said more guiltily

Xander looked around his friends in disbelief.

"Great! This is just great!" Xander said in frustration

Giles coughed nervously.

"I'm sure we could this for you Xander. If we all meet here tomorrow . . . "

"No, no," Xander said insistently, "not later! Now, look now! Me dead, you alive! Is anybody else having a problem with this?"

The group shifted on the spot guiltily. Xander rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Fine! Don't let your fun be ruined with me dieing and everything!" He yelled

"You have to understand Xander, There's no mystery here. The demon killed you, Buffy killed the demon that was it," Giles said as reassuring as possible, "look on the bright side how many humans get to die and live to tell the tale."

"Yeah that makes me feel all warm inside." Xander replied in frustration, "what am I supposed to do now?"

Buffy shrugged,

"You can come with me to the Bronze if you like."

Buffy and Xander sat in an awkward silence. They had been like that for an hour with neither one of them wanting to say the first word.

"How's you coffee?" Buffy asked

Xander poked at it. Occasionally his finger passed through the mug.

"I can't drink it," he replied, "every time I try it spills onto the seat. I'm getting angry looks from the bar guy over there."

"Oh." Buffy replied stirring her drink

The awkward pause returned. Xander looked over to the slayer.

"So . . . did anything happen while I was, you know, away?" he asked

Buffy shrugged.

"Not really. We though there was a huge spider demon in the library last Friday."

"Really?"

"Turned out a spider just walked onto the lamp."

Xander nodded.

"Right," He replied with a forced interest, "I think your mistake was thinking it was a demon."

"That's what Giles said." Buffy replied not looking up.

The door to the bronze opened and Angel walked in. he saw Buffy looking sad at one of the tables and ventured over.

"Hey Buffy. I know this probably won't mean much but I'm sorry to hear about Xander."

"Hi Angel." Xander said from across the table

Angel jumped back with a start. Like everyone else he looked at Xander curiously.

"I thought you said he died?" He asked Buffy

"He did," Buffy replied cautiously, "he just hasn't stopped moving yet."

"Yeah, I'm some kind of ghost now," Xander replied, "guess we have something in common after all don't we Angel."

"That's great Xander," Angel replied uneasily.

Xander looked at the both of them then the penny dropped.

"You two want some alone time huh. It's cool I'll go walk through a wall or something." Xander said getting up from the seat.

Buffy watched sadly as he walked away from the table.

"Hey," she called out to him, "You gonna be alright?"

Xander turned and shrugged,

"We'll see. I'll catch you tomorrow Buffy." he replied

Xander wandered across the club then walked through the front door. Angel looked at this scene curiously. He walked over to Xander chair and sat down. Moments later he jumped back up again.

"What's all this stuff on the chair?"

Xander walked home quietly. He put his hand in his pockets and hung his head low. He was at a loss for what his next move was or even if he had one. He felt adrift like he was caught in stormy seawaters. Suddenly from down an alleyway he heard a scream. He lifted his head curiously and dashed down to investigate. At the end a Vampire was attacking a girl.

"Hey!" Xander called out and charged at the vamp.

He swung out with a punch but it passed through his opponent. He looked at this scene hopelessly. He started to head back down the alley when the girl screamed for help again. Xander turned back. He couldn't leave this girl to end up like him. He took a deep breath and focused himself. He strode back up to the vampire and grabbed him by the collar. Pulling sharply he wrenched him off his victim and sent him flying half way down the alley. Xander looked at his hands again excitedly.

"Cool! Ghost powers." He said to himself

The vamp flipped back into his feet and rushed up to Xander. He tried to lay in some punches but they passed through the smug ghost.

"Not so much fun when you can't hit back huh?" he quipped

Xander punched the vampire across the jaw then finished with an uppercut. He picked up a piece of a broken wooden box and plunged it into his chest. The vampire exploded into dust. Involuntary Xander dusted off his clothes. He turned back to the girl.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

The girl smiled at him and jumped up to give him a thank you hug. She passed right through him and turned back scared. Before Xander could explain she ran down the alleyway and out of sight. This was something he was going to have to work on. Xander smiled to himself.

He might have just found his purpose.


	3. Xander the Annoying Ghost

3: Xander the annoying ghost.

Buffy climbed back in through her window. It had been a long night of patrolling and she just wanted to flop on her bed and go to sleep. Buffy quickly showered and change then, drowsily, she moved over to her bed and collapsed onto it pulling the covers up high. Buffy smiled to herself happily and she slowly drifted off to sleep

_POP! _

"I think I figured out why I'm still here Buffy." Xander said

Buffy woke up with a start. She sat bolt upright and pulled the covers up to her neck. She stared angrily at the ghost who sat on the corner of her bed.

"Xander?" Buffy said in tired anger, "It's three in the morning!"

"What? Oh, yeah, I know. Apparently I don't need to sleep anymore. Anyway, as I was saying, I think I know why I'm still here."

Buffy flopped back down on her bed.

"That's great Xander but can we talk about this later? Like when the sun is up?"

"No listen! I have these really cool ghost powers, I'm sought of like a super charged Casper, and I think I'm meant to help people."

Buffy rubbed her eyes in frustration. Then something occurred to her.

"How did you get in here?" she asked.

"I popped in. I can pop places now! It's awesome I just think about where I want to go then POP I'm there."

"Why don't you talk to Willow about this I'm sure she'll love it."

Xander looked down embarrassed. He started to play with his hands awkwardly.

"She's kinda . . . not speaking to me at the moment," he replied, "See, when I was practicing my popping; I sort of popped into Willow's bathroom . . . while she was showering."

Buffy looked at Xander curiously. Xander shrugged defensively

"Hey I didn't do it on purpose. It just happened. Anyways there was a lot of her screaming for me to get out, I think she used the word 'pervert' in there somewhere, plus a number of other words I didn't think she knew . . . "

"Xander!" Buffy said angrily, "it's late, I'm tired. And I need some sleep."

"I'm bored Buff." He replied, "I have another twelve hours a day to fill. What am I supposed to do with them? I never really knew what to do with the time I already have and since I don't need to go to school anymore those hours are now filled with a big fat nothing. Come on lets go slay stuff! I'll let you use me as bait."

Buffy put her hands on her face in aggravated frustration. She glared at her deceased friend.

"No Xander. I have a math test in a few hours. If I'm going to fail it I at least want to be awake for it."

Xander moped.

"Alright. Can I stay here a few minutes longer?"

"Whatever!" Buffy said as she curled up under her blanket

Xander stood up and wandered around Buffys room. Getting tired of this very quickly he decided to start snooping. He walked over to Buffys dresser and slowly opened on of the draws.

"Oooo underwear!" he said excitedly

Buffy sat upright and grimaced angrily

"Alright that's it! Get out Xander!"

"What?" Xander asked innocently

"Just get out!"

"Buffy?" Angel asked from the window.

Buffy turned around excitedly and smiled at Angel.

"Angel? What are you doing here?" she asked

"I missed you tonight at the Bronze." He replied

"The vamps were extra cranky. Kept me pretty busy."

"Are you doing anything now?"

Buffy smirked.

"Noting special"

Angel smiled at her warmly as he slowly climbed in the window

"Good I was thinking that . . ."

The vampire's romantic mood was broken as he saw Xander standing in the background. He stared at the gangly teenager confused.

" . . . Hi Xander."

"Hey Angel. Anything exciting happening with you?" he asked desperately

"Not . . . really." Angel replied awkwardly giving Buffy a strange look.

Xander looked at the pair and he realized.

"Oh." he exclaimed, "You two want to do that kissy thing you like to do. Well, don't let me stop you I'll be in the corner."

Xander shuffled over to near the door and sat down.

Angel, still confused by the cenario, leant in to kiss that slayer. Moment's before their lips touched Angel stopped and looked nervously at Buffy.

"I'm sorry Buffy I can't do this with Xander watching."

Buffy rolled her eyes and glares at the ghost in the corner. From his sitting place on the floor Xander looked at them.

"Do you want me to turn around or something?" he asked

"GET OUT!" Buffy yelled

The next day in the library Xander was practicing holding objects while Giles consulted his books. Xander would pick up the ball and see how long he can hold it for. Usually it would last a few seconds before passing through his hand.

"Damn it! I had it a night ago!" he yelled "So Giles anything to help me with my condition."

Giles closed his book and looked at Xander.

"I'm sorry Xander but my research tells me that you're just a common ghost. There's nothing really unusual about you're case you are simply trapped on this plane until you have resolved the issue that keeps you here."

Xander picked up the ball again and practices holding.

"C'mon G-man there must be something! Hey I got an idea why don't we go find my body and I'll see if I can get back inside it!"

Giles looked awkwardly up at Xander.

"I don't think that's going to help. There was an autopsy after the police found you."

Xander stopped practicing and sat down anxiously in the chair opposite Giles.

"But it was the good type of autopsy right? The one where they leave me alone and don't cut me open?" Xander replied curiously

Giles gave him an apologetic look.

"Ah, no such luck I'm afraid, the last I heard most of you're organs were donated to people on the donor waiting list."

"Stupid dieing people," Xander said grumpily, "always thinking of themselves. You know what sucks the most? The whole bright light thing! People always say that when you die you get this bright light with angels singing and you'll have family waiting for you. I was killed a week ago and what did I get? Nothing! Not even a fat guy holding a flashlight humming the national anthem."

"I'm sorry Xander there's not much more I can do. You just have to find out the reason you're trapped on this plane and resolve it. Then you might get your happy Ending."

"Right, Good thinking," Xander replied, "I just need to find someone who knows what it's like to be dead . . ."

"Hi Angel!" Xander yelled

Angel woke up with a start. He shuffled back against the wall and stared at the ghost in shock.

"Xander? What are you doing here?" he said surprised

"I need to talk to you about something." Xander replied sitting on Angel's bed.

Angel sat up. He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Okay . . . what do you want to talk about?"

"Well you've been dead for a while now. I was kinda wondering how do you deal with it?"

Angel thought about it.

"I fell into brooding. It helps pass the long daylight hours," he pondered, "plus there is saving people. That also fills time."

Xander shrugged.

"I haven't got the hang of holding things yet. I got close the other night. Managed to dust this vamps. I just haven't been able to do it since."

"Maybe you can find a support group . . . or a house. Aren't houses popular with ghosts?"

"I've been looking but so far I'm the only ghost around here. Giles said something about unfinished business do you think that's what I need to do?"

"What do you think you need to get done?"

"I had an English assignment I needed to finish, I don't know, do you think that's it?"

"No these things are usually bigger."

Xander nodded he stood up from Angels bed.

"I guess I have to keep looking. Anyways thanks a lot Angel."

"No problem. And, hey, sorry about you loss."

"Thanks." Xander replied

_pop_

Xander vanished. Angel rolled over and tried to get some sleep again. A moment later a girl ghost walked out of Angels cupboard. She smiled to herself mischievously then disappeared herself.

Buffy walked exhausted into the library. Willow watched her as she wandered over and slumped down onto one of the chairs.

"Rough night?" Willow asked

"Let's just say I had a visit from a certain ghost who doesn't take hints very well."

"You to? I couldn't believe when he just appeared in my bathroom when I was all . . . natural."

"I think we need to set some ground rules for this popping thing he does."

"Good idea. We can talk to him tomorrow afternoon after his funeral . . . "

Willow and Buffy looked at each other anxiously

". . . Did I just say that?" Willow commented


	4. We are gathered here

4: We are gathered here . . .

Willow knocked on Buffy's door. She tugged at her back skirt until it was straight. The door opened and Joyce stood at the door.

"Hi Mrs. Summers." Willow said softly

Joyce frowned sympathetically and offered a hug for Willow

"I am so sorry about Xander," she said, "If there is anything you need."

Willow nodded.

"Thanks. Is Buffy around?"

"She's up stairs."

Willow walked past Joyce and headed up to Buffys room. Inside Buffy sat on the bed quietly. She held a photo of the three of them together and stared at Xander. Willow knocked softly on the door. Buffy looked up to her with tears were streaming out of her eyes.

"Hey Will." she said with a touch of sadness.

Willow walked in and sat next to Buffy on her bed.

"Hey Buffy. So today's the day huh?"

"Yeah. I'm sure Xander wanted . . . "

Buffy caught herself before she began to cry again. Willow leaned over and hugged the slayer tightly.

"I should have saved him Will," Buffy cried, "I should have been there."

_POP!_

"Hey party people!" Xander called out excitedly, "got some good news. Solved this popping problem I had so no more embarrassing shower visits."

Buffy and Willow looked back at Xander and nodded to him sadly. Xander, a little deflated by the lack of response, dropped his arms.

"Geez who died?" he asked

On Buffy's bed he noticed the invitation to his funeral. Something stirred from inside his ghostly form.

"Oh, right, I did."

Xander sat down on the other side of the bed and just looked at the invitation. He already new he died but this really was the first time he saw something acknowledge it. Buffy and Willow turned to him. They noticed the beginnings of shock on his face. They looked at each other not exactly sure what to say to him.

"So . . . are you coming Xander?" Willow asked awkwardly.

Xander looked up in stunned confusion.

"I'm not sure," he replied despondently, "What's the rule for this type of thing? I mean, Is it bad luck to go to your own funeral? I'm . . . not really dressed for it."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Buffy replied, "We can catch up later."

Xander stood up and began to pace. He folded his arms uncomfortable as he thought about what his plan was.

"I don't want to disappoint anybody, I mean, they went to all this effort for my . . . ah . . . what do you think I should do guys?"

Willow pouted in sadness. She stood up from the bed and walked around to Xander. There was an awkward moment between them as Xanders incorporealness presented a problem. A tear began to roll down Willows cheek as she looked into the eyes of her dead best friend.

"I wish I could give you a hug right now," she said sadly

Xander smiled at her briefly

"Same." Xander replied

The church was packed with family, friends and well whishers of the Harris family. Buffy, Willow sat up the back as the funeral commenced but Willow wasn't watching the eulogy at all instead she had her gaze squarely on Xanders ghost who was sitting next to her.

Xander sat in shock. This was incredibly eerie for him and he wasn't taking it to well. In any other situation this would have felt like an out of body experience for Xander but since he was already out of his body the reality hit him harder.

"I really am dead aren't I Will?" Xander said shocked, "I've been kind of feeling it over the last to day but now . . . There's no me anymore."

This pain was getting too much for Willow. She pouted harder then usual. It struck her hard when Xander was killed but to sit here and watch him witness his own funeral. Words couldn't describe it.

"I am so sorry Xander." Willow said through a flood of tears.

Xander turned to her.

"Why I'm still here? I don't think I should be I'm not some great hero like Buffy I'm just . . . Me." he continued

"Don't say that," Willow replied, "You did lots of heroic stuff."

Xander shot her a look.

"I don't think getting rescued a bunch of time heroic Will. Let's face it I would have been better of, and more alive, if I just stayed away from the group."

Willow turned anxiously to Buffy. Buffy didn't now how to react. How do you comfort a depressed ghost at their own funeral? Now more then ever she felt like she failed him.

Xander watched curiously as people came and paid their respects to his parents. This is the first time that he had seen his father sober in a long time. It was also clear that they both seemed to be getting along much better. It was also curious to see exactly how many people showed up. There was family at this occasion he hadn't seen in years not to mention a few people from Sunnydale high who he never really knew that well. He noticed the rest of the Scoobys were standing around his casket and went to join them.

"Hey." He said to Giles and Jenny.

Giles smiled at the lost looking ghost.

"I don't know what to say Xander," Giles said, "I can't imagine how unsettling this is for you."

"It definitely hasn't been the highlight of my afterlife." Xander replied putting his hands in his pockets, "my folks seemed to be getting along that gotta be a plus, right?"

"I suppose so." Giles replied

The group looks down into the open casket. At first Xander is reluctant to do so but, moments later, he joins his friends.

Xander frowns. Something definitely isn't right with this scene. He looks at the body in horrified confusion.

"At least they made you look okay." Willow commented.

"Yes an excellent job done." Giles continued

Xander looked up at the both of them as if they were crazy.

"Uh . . . guys," he said in a confused tone, "That's not me."

The group looked at him confused

"'Course it you Xander why wouldn't it be?" Buffy asked

"Buffy I know what I look like and I'm telling you the guy in this coffin is not me."

The Scooby's are completely befuddled by Xanders accusation.

"I'll make this simple guys, look at him . . ."

The group followed Xander request. Studying the body in the coffin closely.

" . . . Now look at me."

The group looks at the ghost in front of them. They compared the two images in their head. They didn't match up. Suddenly the group flinched as the illusion is broken.

"Oh my lord," Giles exclaimed

"What was that about?" Buffy asked

"I don't know," Xander replied, "but somebody's pulled a body swap on me."


	5. A girl named Beth

5. A girl named Beth

Giles slammed down another pile of books on his desk. He flicked through the pages until he found what he was looking for. Buffy and Willow sat opposite and watched the watcher work.

"Anything Giles?" Buffy asked rhetorically

"Noting new," Giles replied, "The Canatu Demon feeds on the energies of the young until it power has grown . . . well you know the rest. It doesn't mention anything about masking bodies to look like other bodies."

Buffy picked up the organic looking dagger from the desk and played with it lightly.

"We still have this fancy looking doohickey. Maybe this has something to say."

Giles looked up to the dagger. As Buffy twisted it around an engraving he didn't notice the first time reflected on the hilt. Giles leant over and took the dagger from her. He examined the engraving for a few moments before placing the dagger back on the table in frustration.

"Of course! How could I have been so blind?" he exclaimed

"Sat to close to the TV? Maybe you didn't eat enough carrots." Willow prompted

"I don't know Will," Buffy replied, "That doesn't sound like Giles. Maybe he had too much personal time . . . I did not just say that!"

Giles glared at the two girls in front of him.

"As pleasant as these looks into my private life are maybe we could get back to the job at hand." He snapped

"Alright Giles, I'm concentration gal again. What's the stitch?" Buffy replied

"We may be dealing with a different demon."

"So I didn't kill a Canatu?"

"Well . . . yes and no."

Buffy gave her watcher a confused look.

"Thanks Giles that made things so much clearer."

Giles picked up a book from the pile and handed it to Buffy. He walked around from his side of the desk and looked over her shoulder. He pointed to the diagram.

"We are dealing with a Canatu," Giles explained, "but it's a sub-species called a Parob. They mainly work as minions for higher demons and entities. Look, it says here that it has glands in the palms of its hands which excrete a liquid that acts like a sought of mystical hallucinogen. Any person or demon within a few feet of the body would believe that it looked like something that it was not."

"So that's why we though body-double guy looked like Xander." Willow exclaimed, "Hey. If this mystical stuff works on everybody how come we noticed?"

"Ghost Xander," Buffy pondered, "He was the one who saw it first."

Giles removed his glasses and cleaned them thoughtfully.

"That makes sense. Out of all of the teenagers murdered we were the only one to have a comparison to work off." He replied thoughtfully

Buffy cringed as she put the disturbing jigsaw puzzled together in her mind.

"Okay, I have a really disgusting question, if we got body-double guy where did Xander's body go?"

"I believe this merits investigation," Giles replied, "Willow, Check the city morgue database see if any unidentified males have surfaced in the last week. Buffy and I shall return to the cave and look for clues."

Willow nodded and ventured her way over to the computer. As it booted up she frowned.

"Hey guys, should we tell Xander about this?" Willow asked

Buffy and Giles looked at each other curiously.

"I suppose," Buffy replied, "Has anybody seen Xander since the funeral?"

"I talked to his family a bunch. They though they saw him there but I think they are in denial because of the sadness and all." Willow replied.

"That's one small mercy. I really wasn't looking forward to explaining that to his parents," Giles replied, "at the moment I think it best if we give Xander some time. He needs to adjust and find his place in the world. This type of thing doesn't happen overnight."

Xander sat on the roof of the school. As much as he would have loved to help in the research mode seeing his own funeral knocked him around emotionally. Xander looks over the skyline of Sunnydale feeling a loss he had never felt before.

"Hey." An unfamiliar female voice called out from behind him.

Xander turned around to find the source. The girl, who stood behind him, looked roughly about his age. She was medium sized and was very slender. Her smile lit up her face as her emerald green eyes seemed to look straight through him. As she walked up to him she brushed her medium length black hair out of her face. Xander couldn't help notice a theme in her colour scheme. She was wearing black jeans and a plain black T-shirt. In fact the only color she had in her ensemble was the two streaks of red hair she had died into her fringe.

"Uh . . . hi?" Xander replied with a curious nervousness.

The Girl sat down next to Xander and looked at him in a friendly manner. Xander returned this look with his usual nervous confusion.

"How you feeling?" the girl asked

"What?" Xander asked inquisitively

"Your feelings. How are they?"

"Okay I guess . . . have we met?"

"Don't think so. I'm Beth."

Beth stuck out her hand. Xander looked down at the scene hesitantly.

"It's very simple," Beth continued, "you hold my hand and we make this up and down motion with them. It's called shaking hands most people do it when they meet for the first time."

"Yeah I know but I'm sorta different." Xander replied nervously

Beth rolled her eyes in amusement. She grabbed Xanders right arm and forced his hand into hers. Xander shook hands with that strange girl weakly.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Beth asked

"You just touched me." Xander said in amazement

"Duh! Shouldn't I have? You don't have this weird germ thing do you?"

"No. It's just . . . You might not believe me but I'm a ghost."

"I know." Beth replied flatly.

This made Xander even more curious

"And yet you're not surprised." Xander replied in a stunned tone

"Hey I've been dead for two years. After all this time seeing someone else dead kinda loses its edge."

Xander jumped back slightly.

"You're a ghost?"

"Again I say Duh! Why do you think we can touch?"

Xander shrugged. He looked carefully at the female to see if she was lying. Beth leant back against the roof.

"You know you're pretty talented for an R.D." she commented

"R.D.?" Xander asked curiously

"Recently Died. It took me two months to handle popping and I ended up in a lot worse places then someone's bathroom."

Xander narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Beth looked at him playfully

"I've been following you," she explained, "you're an interesting catch . . . sorry didn't get your name."

"Xander."

"No seriously I really want to know your name."

"That is my name," Xander explained, "its short for Alexander. But everybody calls me Xander"

Beth thought about this. After a moment she shook her head.

"That wont work for me Alex," Beth replied, "Do I look like most people?"

Xander thought about this seriously.

"Not most people I know. A lot of the girls I talked to say they would be caught dead with me. Since you here and, well, dead I'm sensing a big difference."

Beth laughed. She looked back at Xander with those amazing eyes of hers.

"You're cute when you're trying to be funny." She replied

Xander smiled goofily at her.

"Really? Cool . . . Wait, what do you mean 'trying to be'?"

Beth didn't answer. She slinked over to him and held his hand.

"Do you want to find out what you can do Alex?" she asked seductively

Xander gulped nervously. If he has sweat glands they would be working overtime by now.

"Does this involve talking, 'Cause I'm gonna not be able to do that in a couple of minutes." He replied

"Come on. There is a lot you need to see"

She held Xanders hand tightly then suddenly . . .

_POP!_

They both disappeared.


	6. Ghost camp Pt 1

6: Ghost camp pt 1

Xander leaned against the stone wall as he looked out over the vast scenery in amazement. Behind him Beth stood happily and soaked up the atmosphere. Xander turned to her in amazement.

"So . . . where did you say we were again?" he asked

"Scotland," she replied confidently, "somewhere in the highlands not exactly sure where. This was the castle of the Fergus McNamara. Sorry I'm a bit of a history geek."

Xander looked at Beth closely. If he understood her correctly she had just popped them both to a completely different continent.

"Okay now for my next question why are we in Scotland?" Xander asked

Beth smiled and walked up next to him. She looked out over the vast view they got from the top of the tower she popped them on to.

"Because it's quiet, See, nobody's ever found this castle. It's the perfect place if you want to be . . ."

Beth turned and Shot Xander a suggestive look

". . . Alone."

"Wow, so you can go all around the world huh?"

"We can do much more then that Alex."

Xander looked over to the female ghost in interest.

"Like what?"

"Oh no," she replied playfully, "No advance stuff for you until you master the basics pal."

Beth took Xander by the hand and walked him to the center of the tower. When they arrived there she took his other hand and looked excitedly into his eyes.

"Are you ready?"

"Just so I'm clear," Xander asked, "this isn't gonna involve a pottery wheel and a lonely widow is it?"

Beth laughed again. She smiled at him sweetly.

"No." she replied, "We'll start small see that rock over there . . ."

She pointed to a smallish rock lying on the ground a few meters away from him.

" . . . I want you to pick it up and bring it back to me."

Xander looked at the rock carefully. He'd had limited success at holding things for long periods. Beth let go of his hand and waited patiently. Nervously Xander walked over to the rock. Reaching down he slowly picked it up off the ground. A few seconds later it past through his hand and fell back onto the ground. Beth giggled to herself as she watched his repeated attempts. She always enjoyed watching the new ones trying to hold things for the first time. After about ten failed trys Xander stood up feeling a little depressed about is failure.

"What went wrong?" she asked

"I think it's the lack of a body for starters." Xander replied

Beth walked over to the rock and picked it up. She playfully tossed it from hand to hand and examined.

"I don't see anything wrong with not having a body." she commented

"You've had longer to do this stuff. I only found out I was dead three days ago."

Beth shot him a look

"You're not going to be a whiner are you? I can't be with another whiner." She asked

Xander rolled his eyes. He folded his arms and looked at the rock

"Alright smarty ghost where was I going wrong?" he snapped

"It's not in the arms doofus in your head! What were you thinking when you tried to pick up the rock?"

Xander thought about this. The main thing that crossed his mind was the sheer impossibility of someone who can't touch anything able to hold something.

"I was thinking how I was going to do it."

"And that's where you went wrong. The more you think about it, Alex, the less it'll happen. It's got something to do with residual sub-conscious or some crap like that. Just drive the car, don't worry about the engine."

Xander looked confused. Beth sighed and folded her arms.

"Okay let me put it this way. What goes through your head when you want a cup of coffee?"

"I am way to calm today?" Xander replied expectantly

Beth gave him a look.

"What I'm saying is you don't sit there and thing 'Gee I better use my legs so I can walk into the kitchen then extend my arm so I can use my fingers to grab the handle on the cupboard door then I can used my second hand to grab the coffee jar and place it on the counter then use my legs to go over to the urn so I can use my hands to switch it on to boil the water then put one foot in front of the other to go to another cupboard and use my hand to grab the handle and pull it open so I can use my other hand to grab a coffee mug and also place it on the counter then walk over to the spoons draw so I can use my first hand to pull open the draw so I can use my other hand to get a teaspoon and put it near the cup so when the waters boiled I can use my spoon hand with my jar hand and shovel some coffee into the mug then put those things down so I can grab the mug and move it over to the urn then I can use my other hand to press the button to fill the mug and stir the drink' right? You just thing 'gee I want a cup of coffee."

Xander looked at Beth in amazement

"Sorry what was the first part again?" Xander asked

Beth pouted and hit him playfully.

"You're over thinking the whole deal," she replied, "Just go over and there and pick up the rock. That night you killed that vampire to save the girl you weren't worried about how you were gonna hold the creep you just did it."

"So no thinking then. I got that covered."

Beth walked a few meters away from him and placed the rock on the ground. She returned and looked into his eyes.

"Ready?"

Xander looked at the rock like it was his worst enemy which was a strange sensation because at that point his worst enemy was math. Walking slowly with purpose he trudged up to the rock and reached down. Taking a deep breath he grasped the rock in his hand. Slowly he lifted it off the ground. A few seconds later it passed through his hand and fell back onto the ground. He closed his eyes and dropped his head in frustration.

"Try again," Beth called out

Staring at the rock intensely he reached out and grabbed it.

"I think you're hot!" Beth yelled.

Stunned but the comment Xander stumbled over. He looked at Beth in shock

"What?" Xander asked

"I think you are hot Alex"

"Okay. . . Is this part of the thing?" Xander asked in confusion

"No. What? You don't like me?

Xander, noticing a window of opportunity closing fast quickly, but awkwardly, scrambled to his feet.

"Kinda." He replied in his attempt not to be awkward

Beth folded her arms and glared.

"Kinda? I give you hot you give me maybe?"

"I like you Beth it's just . . . well . . . we've only just met."

Beths glare quickly switched to a smirk.

"So that's a yes? You like me?"

Xander shrugged. This game of twenty questions has taken an interesting turn.

"Yeah." he replied hesitantly just in case that was the wrong answer.

"What do you like about me the most?"

Xander stood nervously. Still smirking Beth walked up close to him. Lightly she touched his arms with her finger and moved it down to Xanders hand. When she got there she took the rock out of Xanders hand and showed it to him. Xander looked completely stunned at his hand

"See," she said smugly, "You weren't even thinking about the rock were you?"

Xander shook his head.

"What were you thinking about?"

"I really don't think you want to know." Xander replied

Beth turned and walked back the other way. For the longest moment Xander kept looking at his hand. He had done it, like he did when he dusted that vamp, he held something longer then a few seconds. This was thanks to Beth for making him think . . .

"So what you said was to distract me right?" he called out to her, "This was just part of the lesson?"

Beth stopped walking. She turned back around and smiled suggestively at him.

"Kinda." She replied mischievously, "C'mon I'll show you some more advance stuff now."


	7. Ghost camp Pt 2

7: Ghost camp pt 2

Beth leads Xander down a long flight of stairs. Down the bottom there was a room and in the center was a large throne carved out of solid rock. Xander looked around the room and absorbed the history.

"What's next on the lesson plan Beth? You gonna teach me how to fly?" he asked

Beth looked at him curiously

"Fly?" she asked

"Yeah, we're ghosts, so we can fly right?"

Beth rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Yeah Alex we also wear bed sheets with eye holes and rattle chains while saying 'Wooooooo'," she replied sarcastically, "don't believe everything you watch on TV we're just as earthbound as everyone else."

Xander looked a little disappointed

"Oh. So what are we starting with?" he asked

Beth smiled at him while a mischievous look sparkled in her eyes. Beth walked over to the center of the room and turned to face Xander.

"You're gonna love this. Can you get this chair out of the way first?"

Xander looked at the elaborately carved seat confused.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, we need the space," Beth replied, "just put it in the corner somewhere."

Beth had gotten use to seeing Xanders nervous confused expressions and began to sort them into categories. This one was under category two the 'that's impossible' nervous expression. Xander walked over to the front of the throne. He looked it up and down.

"This thing looks like it weighs a ton how am I supposed to move it?"

Beth shot Xander a look.

"Have you been listening to a word I said?"

"Yeah" Xander replied anxiously

"Really, what did I tell you?" Beth asked flatly

Xander scanned his brain.

"That you think I'm hot?" Xander replied hopefully

"And?"

"Actually everything else kind went fuzzy after you said that."

Beth smirked at shook her head at the newbie. She walked up and stood next to him.

"Look, it's just like the small rock on the roof, don't think about it just do it."

Xander nodded in Acceptance. He turned to look at the throne and psyched himself up. After a brief moment he grasped the side of the chair and tried to lift. He pulled with all of his ghost strength but the throne was barely lifting off the ground.

"I'm sorry Beth," he said dropping the throne, "all I can think about is this is a heavy chair."

Beth nodded. She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. The sudden embrace took Xander by surprise.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Taking your mind off the big chair" She replied

Beth slowly leaned in and kissed him. At first Xander resisted but then, slowly, he began to enjoy it. Her lips were soft and tasted sweet. Usually this would be the point where Xander would wonder how a ghost could taste but, by now, he was swept up in the moment.

After a few minutes Beth pulled back and smiled satisfactorily at Xander.

"So?" she asked.

"Big chair in the corner huh?" he asked trying not to giggle happily, "on it."

Xander moved back over to the throne. Again he grabbed the sides and lifted. The chair rose effortlessly. He walked it over to the sidewall and placed it on the ground. Beth cheered as Xander swung around excitedly.

"I did it!" he exclaimed.

"I knew you could sweetie," Beth replied, "as I said it's all in the mind not in the muscles."

"So, what's next teach?" Xander asked as he walked back into the center of the room.

"Now I show you the good stuff." Beth said

Beth stood casually in front of Xander a few seconds later she evaporated into nothing. Xander looked around stunned.

"Beth?"

"I'm still here," Beth replied from the spot she was standing, "it's called phasing. All ghosts can make their forms transparent."

In a cloud of vapor Beth reappeared. Xander walked up to talk about it. Just before he arrived Beth dashed at impossible behind him.

"We also get this handy super speed." She continued

Xander turned in shock.

"That one you're gonna have to explain to me." Xander replied

"It's like the lifting it's all in your mind. We're not effected by friction anymore so we can go as fast or as slowly as we want."

Beth walked up to Xander suggestively.

"So how would you do it Alex? Fast or slow?" She asked

"Oh I would be really fast. Like the flash." Xander replied

Beth laughed

"Funny most guys wouldn't admit to that."

Xander frowned. He just got the feeling that he had missed something. He shook it off and looked at his instructor.

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

Beth looked Xander up and down with a giant grin on her face.

"There is one more thing. When am I going to see you out of your clothes?"

"Pardon me?"

"We can wear what ever want Alex. You're only wearing that outfit because you remember you're wearing that outfit."

"I was wondering about that," Xander remarked, "didn't enjoy the idea of being stuck in '98 fashions for the rest of eternity. How does it work?"

"All you need to do is visualize it. Think about the outfit you want to wear in detail. Then you wear as much . . ."

Beth's clothes began to shimmer. They rippled slightly then began to snake across her body like water. After a few moments her original outfit was replaced with a small black bikini.

" . . . Or as little as you want."

Xander began to hyperventilate in shock.

"Oh . . . Kay," he said in extreme nervousness, "I have to remember those, ah, I mean that."

Beth slowly began to walk seductively up to Xander. At the same time Xander began to back off at the same speed. He stumbled back and sat on a giant slab of rock. Beth walked up and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked deeply into his eyes.

"What do you like about me now?" she asked

Xander gulped.

"Well . . . you're very friendly. With the semi nudity and the very personal touching." He replied

Beth laughed again.

"You are such a goof." She said happily

"Sorry?" Xander replied hoping it was the right answer

"It's cool Alex, don't change, it works for you."

Beth slowly leaned in to kiss Xander again.

"Beth?" a male voice called out from behind the both of them

Beth turned around and looked behind her. Through another wall two more ghosts entered the room. One was a tall male with long blond hair and brown eyes the other was a female about Beth's size with short immaculacy styled brown hair and blue eyes.

"There you are. Dude! We've been looking for all over Spain where the hell have you been? I though you wanted to go see that musical festival thing?" the male asked

Beth unwrapped herself from Xander and walked over to the pair.

"I got caught up. Had to a newbie the ropes." Beth replied

The male looked from Beth's current outfit to the exacerbated looking Xander sitting on the stone.

"Yeah, right." the male scoffed, "who's the new guy?"

Beth turned back to look at Xander. She motioned him to join the group. Xander walked up nervously and Beth put her arm around his waist.

"Alex this is Naomi and Lloyd. Guys this here is Alex."

"Hey." Naomi said

"So how'd you go dude?" Lloyd asked

Xander shrugged

"Demon killed me." he replied

Lloyd looked excitedly at Xander.

"No way! You're a monster kill? That is seriously sweet! You have to give me details man!"

"I don't really remember." Xander said quietly.

"Pity, monster kills get all the hottest chicks."

Naomi nudged Lloyd in the ribs. She looked over to Beth

"So are we still going or what?" Naomi asked, "'Cause it's starting in a few."

"Yeah I'll be there. You wanna come Alex?"

"I don't want to impose."

"No, come with us it'll be fun." Naomi said sweetly

"Alright." Xander said.

Beth lent her head on Xanders shoulder. Lloyd and Naomi looked at each other.

"Hey Beth can we talk to the newbie for a second."

Beth shrugged. She moved away from Xander and walked outside through a wall. Lloyd and Naomi looked at Xander seriously, which made him seriously nervous.

"What's up?" he asked

"You look like a nice kid so I'm gonna give you a warning dude to dude. Don't do it."

Xander looked at the pair of them curiously.

"Don't do what?"

"Date Beth," Naomi replied, "See, she's a sweet girl, but she kinda treats dating like hiring a video from the store. She doesn't like late fees."

"She seemed cool to me." Xander replied

"Beth always likes to ride the Newbies." Lloyd remarked

"She's taught other guys?"

"No I mean she likes to _ride_ the newbies."

"Oh."

Xanders heart sank. Naomi felt sorry for him and placed a caring hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay, at least you're better then that zombie she dated."

Xander looked at Naomi with disgusted curiosity. Lloyd rolled his eyes in acknowledgment.

"Oh, that guy, no imagination. It was all like 'I want brains' and 'have you seen my spleen laying around' and stuff." He replied

"So just be careful around her okay?" Naomi said

"She has never really had a solid boyfriend huh?"

Naomi thought about this.

"Well . . . there's this one place she keeps going. She never says what she does there. We think she has this hidden guy she won't tell us about."

"Where's that?"

"Some place in California I think Sunny . . . something. Anyways we better get going I don't want to miss the mariachi band."

As they walked off Xander thought about this. Sunnydale? Beth could go anywhere in the world and she runs to Sunnydale? Most people try to run away from there. There was something about Beth he couldn't quite put his finger on and he wanted to find out what that was.


	8. The Mystery Machine

8: The mystery machine

Buffy and Giles entered the cave where the battle with the Parob took place. They shone their flashlights around to find anything that might help them.

"Looks the same to me Giles," Buffy commented, "Don't think much has changed since we were last here."

"Let's keep searching. The demon obviously had time during the struggle to trade bodies with our mystery corpse so there has to be evidence." Giles replied inspecting the area.

Buffy shone her torch around until the light landed onto the ground.

"Giles!" she called out as Buffy leant down next to a set of drag marks in the dirt.

Giles moved in next to here and took a closer look.

"These tracks lead deeper into the cave." He commented, "Come on."

The track leads them to another entrance to the cave. Giles frowned when they walked outside.

"Looks like the tracks stop here." He said disappointed.

He looked around for any other sign of where the body could have been taken but he couldn't see any.

"It must have been some kind of teleportation or maybe a portal. I'll go back to the library and research this."

"Good idea Giles," Buffy commented lifting some fallen branches, "or maybe we find out where these tire tracks lead to."

Giles looked down and noticed the tire tracks the lead away from the second cave entrance.

"Well, yes, that is also a strong lead." Giles replied disappointed

Buffy folded her arms in amusement.

"You upset because I found this before you huh?"

"No, no," Giles lied "I'm just glad that you were paying attention."

Buffy rolled her eyes. She turned and started to follow the tire tracks. Giles began to follow but just before he left the cave front he noticed a scrap of paper lying near the tire marks. He picked it up and put it in his pocket.

The next morning Xander walked angrily across the school grounds of Sunnydale High. Gone were his usual clothes he was now dressed in a sharp looking Italian suit. As he passed students they all turned to look at him curiously . . .

_POP!_

"Alex?" Beth yelled trying to keep up with is pace

Xander stopped and turned to look at her. His scowl forced her to stop a few meters away from him. Beth stood awkwardly and fidgeted with her hands.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone back in Italy!" he yelled at her

"I just wanted to know what I did," she replied anxiously, "I though we were having fun."

Xander folded his arms and glared at her.

"I know your definition of fun Beth and I are not in the mood to chewed up and spat out like some kind of dog toy!"

Beth looked at him curiously

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"You can cut the act as well. You didn't thing that little bikini stunt in Scotland was going to sway me did you?" Xander replied angrily

On any other person the look Beth was giving Xander would have been interpreted as Concern and shock. But with her he could never be completely sure.

"Why are you being so mean?" she asked softly

"Why am I being so mean?" Xander exclaimed, "I'm not going to be the next Newbie your gonna ride."

"I wasn't going . . . I-I mean I didn't . . . it's not like that." She stammered

"Okay if you are relay serious then answers this. How long were you watching me for?"

Beth rubbed her left arm anxiously. She started to look in any other direction other then Xanders.

"That's what I thought." he replied and turned to head into the building

Beth looked horrified at Xander sudden move.

"Alex wait!"

"It's a simple question Beth why are you dodging it?" Xander yelled at her as he walked away

"I-I. . . "

Beth bit her lip as she watched Xander angrily walk away.

"Where you going?" she asked innocently

Xander turned back to her.

"Back to my real friends. The one who don't think I'm some kind of big joke."

"But you're going to come back and see me right?"

"Oh I seriously hope not," he said before entering the building.

Beth stood silently as she watched him enter the building. Slowly a tear began to roll down her cheek

Willow finished typing in some more commands on the computer. She leaned back in frustration.

"Sorry guys I got nothing from the morgue." She said, "All bodies present and identified."

Giles leaned back from the computer. Buffy leaned heavily on the table.

"Great," she commented, "Were still lost in dead end city."

"But you said you found tire tracks."

"Unfortunately the trail went cold one they reached the road." Giles commented, "I did find this in the mud but I haven't been able to clean it up enough to decipher what it is."

Giles placed the mud covered scrap of paper on the table. Willow picked it up and examined it.

"If I scan this into the computer I might be able to fix it digitally." She remarked

"Let's hear it for the computer age." Buffy said happily

Their attention was drawn to the sound of the library door closing. Xander stood quietly in the center of the room.

"Hey." He said to the Scooby gang.

The group examined him with a stunned expression.

"Wow, Xander. You look amazing." Buffy commented

"Thanks. I learnt a few new tricks since I've been away."

Willow looked at her friend anxiously. They had been together so long that she could read him like a book. Willow stood up and moved quickly next to her friend.

"Are you okay now Xander?" she asked cautiously, "I know the funeral was rough."

Xander smiled at Willow. To her extreme surprise he gave her a warm hug, which totally mystified her.

"I'm cool Will," he replied, "thanks for being there for me."

Willow smiled and enjoyed the hug.

"What are living friends for?" She replied.

Xander looked over to Giles.

"So did I miss anything while I was gone?"

"Well, Xander, we think that a second individual stole your body during the struggle with the demon." Giles replied

Xander paused for a moment.

"You always knew how to brighten my day Giles." he replied

Xander walked over to the table and sat down in frustration.

"Believe it or not this might prove to be good news?"

"Somehow my ghost self finds that hard to believe."

"I've been doing further study on the demon that killed you and there is a definite possibility that you are still alive."

Xander looked up in curiosity.

"What? How?"

"I'm still looking into that. But I think the demon that was attacking these teenagers didn't want them dead, well, not in that traditional sense."

"So what are you saying? I could come back to life?"

"If we find you body, yes."

"Then why are we just standing around here?"

Willow looked at him awkwardly

"We, kinda, don't know where it is." Willow replied

"Oh. That's a good reason." Xander replied

"Somebody drove away with it," Buffy commented, "We're guessing some kind of van. I'm going to head out again tonight after patrolling and see if I can find out anything else."

"I'll come with you." Xander announced

Buffy looked at him hesitantly

"I don't thing this is a good idea Xander this thing is very dangerous you might get . . . "

" . . . Killed? Think that part is already done." He finished

"I still think there will be too many questions asked if someone sees you on the street. Giles I'll check in with you later."

Buffy turned to leave. She jumped back in shock when she sees Xander standing behind her.

"I can be very speedy now Buff." He commented

Buffy looked from where Xander was to where he is now. She shook her head in amusement.

"Alright you can come just don't get yourself into trouble."

Xander nodded. They both began to walk out the library.

"So Xander is that offer of using you as bait still open."

"You're still pissed about that 3AM thing aren't you?"

"Oh yeah!" she replied with a smile


	9. something on your mind

9. Something on you mind?

The graveyard lay silent. The earth at the base of the tombstone began to stir and a hand broke through followed by a second. They clawed at the surrounding grass as the vampire pulled its self free from the ground. The vamp stood up disoriented and looked around its surroundings. He noticed a man standing alone in front of one of the graves. The vampire smiled to himself and started to stalk the individual. When he was within arms length the vampire found its moment and struck. He leaped at the man, fangs at the ready, wanting to draw his first sips of blood . . .

. . . Instead he passed straight through him and collapsed heavily onto the tombstone. The vamp turned around shocked and looked at the man.

"Wow that almost looked like it was planed," A female voice called out from behind him, "guess you skipped the class where vamps can't suck on ghosts huh?"

The vampire turned and looked curiously at the slayer. He then looked back at Xander.

"You're a ghost?" the vamp asked

Xander looked at the vampire annoyed

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." He replied

Xander grabbed the Vamp by the collar and lifted him up into the air. The vamp tried to fight back but every kick just went straight through him. Pulling his arm back slightly he tossed the vampire across the graveyard and into the branch of a tree. As it turned to dust Buffy shrugged at him in an irritated way. Xander looked ah her for a moment then realized what it was about.

"Oh, right, that was your part." He continued, "Sorry buff."

"It's okay just hated to waste good puns like that." She replied.

Buffy looked at her friend more closely. There was a touch of sadness in his eyes that didn't look like the sadness he had when he found out he died.

"Something on your mind?" she asked, "You've been mister distant all night, well, except for when a vamp shows then you become Casper the slaying ghost."

Xander looked up at Buffy.

"I just got stuff buff."

Buffy rolled her eyes and looked at him slightly amused.

"Okay, depressed rhyming, now you have to talk."

Xander walked through the tombstone and the pair began to walk through the cemetery.

"A few days ago I met this girl. She seemed okay, maybe a little to forward, but okay. Everything was going great at first she was teaching me how to use my new Casper powers. But she just wanted too much to quickly. Plus her friends gave me the whole stay away from her speech."

"So do you like her or not?"

"You know, sometimes, how you get the feeling that there's something they want to say to you but they just can't say it? she's like that," Xander explained, "It's like she . . . okay this is gonna sound weird but she like a Twinkie."

Buffy looked at Xander curiously.

"What is it with you and food Xander?"

"Go with me on this. It's like she shows everyone her golden cake outside but with me it's the soft creamy filling she wants to show."

Buffy smiled.

"I think I know what you mean." She replied

"I just don't know what to do."

Buffy stopped and looked seriously at Xanders.

"Give it time. If she likes you back she'll tell you."

Xander nodded.

"Thanks buff."

"Hey, what are living friends for?"

They both started to walk again. Buffy though about the conversation

"You know Xander. That was a really disgusting analogy."

Xander grimaced.

"I think the creamy filling line sounded a lot better in my head."

Willow sat in the computer room and slowly moved the hand scanner over the muddied paper. When she was done she slowly began the digital cleaning process. At that moment Jenny Calendar walked in. she placed her books on the desk and looked over at Willow curiously.

"Hey Will. Didn't know anybody else was in here."

Willow looked over to Jenny and smiled.

"I'm just doin' some work for Giles." she commented

"Really? Doing what?"

"He and Buffy found this paper on the ground where Xanders body was I'm just trying to see if I can get it clearer."

Jenny walked over to willows computer. Willow typed in a few commands and some of the smudging cleared up. Willow frowned.

"I think that is the best I can do."

Jenny looked at the screen carefully. She points to the top corner of the paper.

"What is that?" she asked

Typing in a few more commands and the view zoomed into the corner of the paper.

"It looks like a bunch of numbers and letters." Willow replied.

Jenny patted willow on the shoulder

"Let me take over for a second."

Jenny and Willow swapped places and Jenny gets to work.

The image become clearer and easier to read. Jenny looks at the top of the page carefully she has seen this before.

"This is a document number." She comments.

"For what?" willow asks curiously

Jenny types in a few more commands and the image zooms out further.

"Looks like some kind of commercial lease." Jenny reply

"You mean like a shop or something?"

"Not sure. It might be something bigger like a warehouse or a factory. I'll see if I can get it any clearer"

Jenny continued to enter in more commands. Eventually the entire document becomes legible. Jenny read it with curiosity.

"It's a cold storage factory. Big one too."

Willow though about this. She pieced the disturbing picture together.

"Oh god." She said softly

Willow moved to the nearest seat and collapsed into it. In concern Jenny moved over next to her.

"What is it will what's wrong?" she asked

"That factory, I-I think it might be storing people."


	10. The showroom floor

10: The showroom floor

The Scooby's moved quickly though the industrial sites. Miss. Calendar and Willow had managed to clear up the document enough to get a complete address and they all felt it needed checking out. Xander was particularly anxious to see if, whatever it was, still had his body and if there still was a chance for coming back to life. They arrived at the giant steel building moments later.

"This looks like the place." Angel commented looking at the printout

"This definitely does look like some kind of meat factory." Giles replied

"It's the type of meat they're storing that worries me." Buffy continued, "we better get inside."

Angel walked up and checked the door. He pushed against I hard but it didn't budge. Stepping back he scanned the outside of any other entrances.

"This place seems pretty solid. Maybe there's a skylight or a ventilation shaft we can get into from the roof." He said seriously

"I don't recommend that," Giles replied, "there is a ventilation system on the roof but unless you are planning to cryogenically frozen I think an alternate rout needs to be found."

Buffy walked up to the door and kicked it hard. It made a loud thud but didn't budge. She frowned in frustration.

"There must be some way inside."

"Ah . . . guys," Xander said lightly as he raised his hand, "Can walk through walls and turn invisible here."

"No Xander," Willow replied anxiously, "we don't know what's in there! It could be something really bad that might make you even deader."

Xander looked at Willow curiously

"Deader? That's not even a word Will. Don't worry I'll be fine." he replied as he approached the door

"Hurry okay?" Buffy continued, "really not in the mood to be caught by any big bads tonight."

Xander nodded. He stood up straight and vaporized into nothing. The group stood outside the door anxiously

"Do you really think he's gonna be safe Giles?" Buffy asked

"Hard to say actually, not much research had been done with spirits."

"He'll be fine," Angel replied, "I could see it in his eyes. Plus he's got that whole walking through walls thing down."

Buffy looked at the vampire curiously.

"Are you jealous?" Buffy asked in an amused tone.

Angle gave a sideways glance back to Buffy.

"What? No, Well a little I, ah, Hey! When did this become about me all of a sudden?"

Buffy smirked. Giles looked at the door seriously

"I, for one, hope that Xander is up to the task," he said, "We have no idea what's behind that door and I have a grave feeling that if we don't find out soon we could all . . ."

"BOO!"

The group jumped in fright. Xander reappeared in front of them. He was laughing as hard as he could. Annoyed Buffy folded her arms and glared at the ghost.

"Xander!" she snapped

"I'm sorry buff," he replied during fits of laughter, "I couldn't resist. You should have seen your faces!"

"And this is the guy we're relying on for our recon." Angel comments.

Xander calmed down. He sighed happily.

"Okay, okay. I'm really going this time." He said

Xander turned and walked towards the door. He glided straight through it as if it wasn't there. On the other side he phased himself again and walked out into the huge space. He stopped and his jaw dropped at the sight. In the middle of the factory were rows and rows of hospital trolleys each one had a body covered with a sheet. Xander really didn't want to count them but there looked to be about fifty or so in this one factory. He walked slowly through the forest of bodies trying to get a sense of what was going on. They all couldn't have been from the same Demon and if they were why leave them here? It would be like putting up a neon sign saying 'police come here' with an arrow pointing to the building.

From the office he heard the sound of talking. Xander moved back from the center of the room and waited to see what was happening. From out of the office, a tall man in a pressed cream suit and immaculately combed silver hair and beard walked out. He was followed by a small group of demons of different sizes and types.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you'd be so kind as to follow me, I will show you to our show room floor." He said in a southern accent.

The group moved to the far wall and looked over the sea of bodies in excitement. The man in the cream suit stood enigmatically in front of them like a ringmaster about to start his circus show.

"What you see before you is the cream of the Sunnydale crop my friend. Each of these children were hand picked and harvested and represent the finest quality vestals money can buy." He said enigmatically

One of the demons sniffed at the sheets. He looked to the man in disgust.

"They're all dead," he yelled.

The cream suit man didn't miss a beat. He smiled at the demon and pulled back the sheet of the closest body.

"To the untrained eye that appears to be so but I can assure you kind sir that they are so very much alive," he replied confidently, "These bodies are in a transient state, that's a point between alive and dead, A technique that was taught to my grand pappy by the finest necromancer in all of central Africa. Each of them is guaranteed soul free and ready for inhabiting at your leisure."

The demons huddled around the display model. From Xanders vantage point he could see that it was a blond girl, about his age, he think he might have had a few classes with her last year.

"This one a beaut aint she? A genuine all-American cheerleader I heard she won some fancy title in that sport too. This is definitely one for the lovely ladies in the crowd."

The cream suit man winked to a couple of female Demons in the crowd. They smile back at them.

"Can we look them over?" another demon asked

"Of course, in fact I insist, it's always been my policy to make sure the customer's happy with whatever life they want to take over or my name isn't Leyland Morris, necromancer to the rich and deadly."

Another of the larger demons picks up the girl on the table and examines her closely. The man, Leyland, moved over to him swiftly

"Uh, uh, be careful they're my friend you break it you bought it."

The demon put the girl carefully back down on the table. One of the female demons catches Leyland's attention. She motions him to the center of the room for a private conversation. Xander moved slowly into a better position to hear more clearly.

"I hear this town has a slayer." the demon commented

Leyland smiled at his potential customer.

"Don't you worry ma'am the doors on this place are seven inches of steel there is no way that little lady can come in."

"No that's not what I meant. I was wondering if it was possible to get the slayer for me."

Leyland thought about the proposal.

"That could be a might tricky," he replied, "This girl's slipperier then a rattlesnake."

"I'm willing to pay you extra."

The largest smile crossed his face.

"Well now aint that kind of you. I'll see what I can rustle up but first I need . . . "

Leyland stopped. He looked around the room as if he sensed something. After a few moments he eyes fell on where Xander was standing. This worried the ghost immensely although he was still invisible this guy knew exactly where he was.

"I'm sorry we'll have to talk about this another time." Leyland continued, "now if you'd like to give me a call in the next few days I'll see what I can arrange."

Xander began to back of as quickly as possible. He rushed back out side and reappeared. Buffy looked at him in concern.

"Xander? Are you all right? You look like you've seen a . . . something bad."

Xander looked at the group in fear.

"So, what was in there?" Angel asked

He looked over to the Vampire.

"I don't think you'd believe me even if I told you."

Back inside, Leyland moved back into his office. He moved behind his desk and sat down angrily. From outside a Parob walked into the office looked at his master.

"Something the matter my master?"

Leyland looked up at his Minion in severe anger.

"You're darn right there's something the matter! We had a ghost in the showroom! Who was on spirit watch tonight?"

"Me master." The demon replied

"And do we think we did a good job?"

The Parob shifted uncomfortably

"No master." It replied despondently

"And that's what I think to."

Leyland pressed a button on his desk. The collar the demon was wearing shocked him with 20,000 volts of electricity. After about a minute he stopped.

"Your job is simple sparky. I want you to go out and find me the ghost who decided to crash my shindig you understand?"

"Yes my master." the Parob replied painfully

"Good. I will not have anything ruin by business especially the spooks. Not when I can control the dead."


	11. Dis information

11: Dis information

The man looked out over the full expanse of the great city of New York. He smiled to himself as he soaked up the view. He took a deep breath and walked back about seven paces. Focusing on the path ahead he bolted forward. At last minute he leaped and cleared the railing. The man laughed to himself as he hurtled rapidly to the ground the wind rushing through his hair and she bobbed and span around. He hit the ground at extreme velocity. For the longest time he just lay there. After a few moments he climbed back onto his feet and looked around. A big smile crossed his face as he looked back up to the top of the building

"That was friggin' sweet." Lloyd said.

Back onto of the building Naomi watched him jump and shook her head. He had this annoying habit of showboating that really got on her nerves but she knew all to well that talking to him about it was just a waste of time.

_POP!_

"Did you see that!" Lloyd yelled excitedly at Naomi "I was going to do, like, a swan dive but I decided to be risky and do the Triple twist instead!"

Naomi shook her head at him.

"You're an idiot" she said annoyed

"Yeah, but I'm an idiot having a kick-ass time."

"Oh god," Naomi said as she walked away from Lloyd, "Beth can you please talk some sense into this guy? I give in."

Beth didn't reply. She simply leaned against the railing and stared out over the city. Occasionally she would sight quietly to her self, but and other action was completely absent. Naomi looked at her in concern she had been like this ever since that Alex guy stormed off after they told him about how Beth acts. Naomi and Lloyd looked at each other then walked up either side of Beth.

"Okay what is wrong with you? You've been like this for the last two days." Lloyd asked

Beth didn't reply. Naomi shot Lloyd a look then rolled her eyes.

"Feel free to ignore captain tact over there," she said, "Is this about that Alex guy? You've been moping around since he left."

Beth looked at Naomi. There was something in Beth's eyes that told her everything she needed to know. Lloyd looked at Beth completely confused.

"Is that all?" Lloyd continued, "C'mon Beth you've thrown guys away before what's so different about the newbe?"

Naomi's eyes widened she covered her mouth with her hands as she pieced together the truth.

"Oh . . . my . . . god. You're in love with him aren't you?" Naomi asked.

Lloyd looked at Naomi even more confused

"What?" he asked, "That makes even less sense. She only just met the guy right?"

Beth looked back out over the city. Naomi moved with her as much as she could to match her eye line. Her shocked expression changed to a sly smile.

"He's the guy isn't he? The one you kept popping off to see for the last year?"

Beth looked at her again in a way that agreed. Lloyd moved away from the railing and put his hands up in defeat.

"Now I have no idea what's going on," he announced.

"There's a shock." Naomi replied sarcastically

Lloyd swung around defiantly

"Hey, I'm a dude; I'm not supposed to know this stuff alright? That's what chicks are for."

Naomi flashed him an angrier look and walked away from Beth. She grabbed Lloyd by the arm and yanked him around the corner.

"This is our fault you know." she whispered

"Our fault? You're the one who compared her to a video store!" Lloyd snapped back at her

"This coming from mister 'don't do it'," Naomi snapped back, "We need to fix this."

"I still don't see where the problem is."

"The problem, Lloyd, is over there leaning against the rail."

"Okay, okay. Don't go all that 'time of the month' on me."

Naomi glared at Lloyd. She grabbed him roughly by the collar

"Come on let's go." She ordered

"Wait. What about Beth?" he asked

Naomi and Lloyd looked over to their miserable friend.

"She'll be fine," Naomi replied, "I don't think she's going anywhere."

Xander, Buffy and Willow sat quietly on the sofas at the bronze. They were trying to absorb the information Xander gave them about what he saw in the factory.

"So . . . this Leyland guy was just selling kids lives?" Buffy asked

"Trust me when I say 'uh huh' doesn't even come close." Xander replied, "He had them all on display like some kind of creepy car show."

"That's just gross," willow commented, "I wouldn't want to be driven around like some kind of me taxi."

"Yeah, well, we have to be on our toes guys. One of the demons is looking to ware Buffy like a snowsuit." Xander continued

Buffy frowned. She didn't like that idea at all. Xander sensed this and stood up.

"You guys want anything? On me." he asked.

The girls looked at each other then at ghost Xander.

"Where did you get money from?" Buffy asked.

"Oh I wasn't going to actually pay. I was thinking of phasing invisible and sneaking behind the bar.

Buffy smirked. She checked her money situation.

"It's okay Xand. The Buffy bank is full; don't want to you to committing ghost robbery." She replied

Buffy stood up and moved away from the sofa as Xander sat back down. Willow looked at him caringly. She moved in closer.

"So what's it like, you know, being dead?" she asked

Xander looked at her curiously.

"It's kinda tingly," he replied thoughtfully, "You'd think it would be cold but it's really not. You could fry an egg on my head."

He though about his last sentence and frowned.

"Please don't." he concluded

From the other side of the bronze Xander herd the familiar pop sound. Through the crowd Naomi and Lloyd moved swiftly until they were standing right in front of Xander and Willow.

"Dude you are one hard ghost to find." Lloyd said

Naomi rolled her eyes and pushed Lloyd out of the way.

"We need to talk to you." Naomi continued, "It's about Beth."

Willow looked at the two strange people in front of her and Xander with curiosity. Xander folded his arms and glared at them.

"Guys, I thought you would have realized that I'm at the 'don't give a damn' stage of our relationship." He replied seriously

"Hey!" Lloyd snapped back, "We just popped all the way from New York for this!"

Naomi elbowed him and gestured to the non-dead Willow.

"Ah, in a bus, we popped here in a bus . . . for three weeks."

Willow looked at Xander calmly.

"They ghosts to?" she asked

Lloyd looked at her stunned then quickly shook it off.

"Alright, this is the deal; we might have made a . . . tiny mistake about Beth." He continued

Xander looked at the two of them in an angry curiosity.

"What do you mean by 'tiny'? You told me she was gonna treat me like the latest release."

"Yeah that, kinda, was wrong." Lloyd replied awkwardly

"Would it save time if I just went insane now?" Xander asked

"No, listen, I think I can explain," Naomi said insistently, "just promise you won't freak out. . ."

Beth sighed to herself again. She had completely lost track of time by that stage and she didn't care. She had just made one of the worst mistakes of her life. She wallowed so deeply that she didn't notice the sound of footsteps walking up next to her or the gentleman who joined her in leaning against the railing.

"I remember the first time I was in New York," Xander said calmly, "I was six, spent most of the trip in hospital after I got my foot stuck in a storm drain."

Beth swung around in shock. She stares at Xander a long time just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"A-Alex?" She asked finally, "what are you doing here?"

"Had a visit from a couple of spirits who taught me the true meaning of Christmas."

Beth looked confused.

"You're friends called on me back in Sunnydale." He continued.

Beth looked around and realized that Naomi and Lloyd were missing. Xander looked at Beth seriously.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

Beth looked down timidly.

"I don't know." she replied, "I've been drifting around so long I began to forget what was real and what wasn't. I think that's the reason for what happened."

"And you didn't tell me this, why?"

"I though you think I was a freak." She replied

Xander thought about this carefully.

"So you though 'hey lets do the strip show instead that will definitely put me in the sane column'?"

Beth moved back to the railing and looked out over the city. Xander moved in next to her.

"Just tell me what's going on." he insisted.

Beth gave one last sigh and looked deep into Xanders eyes.

"Alright. I'll talk . . ."


	12. All things Beth

12: All things Beth

Xander and Beth walked slowly through central park. The night was quiet and had a serene quality. Beth found herself looking into Xanders eyes then looking away in shame as for Xander he was waiting patiently for Beth's explanation.

"When I was alive," Beth started, "I was the biggest geek in high school."

Xander looked her up and down curiously.

"It's true. There was one point where I was almost the president of the chess club but the guys kept making gross jokes about wanting to castle me and how they had wanted me to protect their king. Anyways none of the guys used to look at me. Then one day this big slimy thing comes along and kills me."

"You were killed by a demon?" Xander asked

"Uh huh and what Lloyd told you is true monster kills get all the hotties. All these cute guy ghosts started to hang around and wanted to be with me. I guess it kinda went to my head, all the attention and stuff, 'cause I started get guys whenever I want."

Xander pondered this for a moment.

"I don't see how I fit into this." Xander replied

"I'm getting to that," Beth replied awkwardly, "So after about a year of going from guy to guy it just didn't feel right anymore, it was sorta hollow and empty, so I decided to travel. I heard about this place where all this weird stuff happens and I decided to check it out."

Xander nodded in realisation

"Oh," he exclaimed, "you're talking about Sunnydale."

"Yeah I was hanging around near the School then one day I see you walking with that Willow chick you hang out with. At first I was like 'Whatever' then you did something goofy that made me laugh."

Xander scanned his brain for the particular incident.

"You're gonna have to narrow it down."

"You said something about acing a history exam and how you should go for ice-cream."

"Wait I remember now," Xander replied, "It was the thing with the cone and the loose bit of pavement I didn't see."

Beth nodded as a sly smile crossed her face.

"Uh huh So then I decided to follow you to see if would do something else then it just became a habit."

"A habit . . . that went on for a year?" Xander prompted

Beth looked at him shyly.

"Well . . . yeah." Shed replied, "You were just this great guy who never let anything get you down and was always there to cheer up your friends. Even when that . . . What is she called? A Slayer?"

"You mean buffy."

"Yeah that's who I mean. Even when Buffy showed up and all this weird stuff kept happening to you you still kept your cool . . . in a scared to death sort of way."

"So if you already knew who I was why did you ask for my name when we met?" he asked curiously

"Would you have talked to me if I told you I knew?" Beth replied

Xander considered this. She had a point he would have been a lot more resistant if she called him by his name without him telling her. They continued to walk silently for a moment then Xander looked at her.

"So is it true what your friends told me?" he asked her

"'bout what?"

"That you're in love with me."

Beth blushed and turned away from him.

"If . . . If it's gonna be to creepy for you then I'll just leave you alone." She replied shyly

Xander smiled.

"I didn't say that. I was just wondering."

Beth turned and smiled at him.

"Yeah."

Xander looked smug.

"That's the reason for the private show." He remarked happily.

"I just though that's how all guys were you know."

"Hate to be the one to tell you but we are very complex people."

"So it's not just eating and drinking and looking at boobs."

"Okay maybe not that complex."

Beth laughed.

"So are we cool?" she asked

"Yeah we're cool."

"Are we . . . you know?"

"Think we should take it slow. Leave the swimsuit edition for later."

Leyland stood over the body in his workshop. He frowned as he hovered his hands over it. From behind him one of his minions walked in.

"I have identified the ghost who was in the showroom master. It was that boy who was with the slayer."

"This explains a lot. The energies in this body are all out of whack. I'm guessing Deravaz didn't have time to finish the ritual. It's not a total loss. I have something a whole lot better."

Leyland looked down and patted the body proudly. The Parob looked down at the body carefully.

It was Xanders body.


	13. more better

13: more better

" . . . What we need is an in." Angel commented seriously.

The group sat around the table in the library seriously. They had been trying to work out a strategy to get into the warehouse for at least an hour.

"What about you Angel?" Buffy asked, "I'm sure being dead and a demon gives you, like, an all access pass."

"No that won't work they sense my soul in a second. Plus, I think my reputation for killing lots of them might stand in my way. We need someone they least suspect, someone without a soul someone . . ."

The metaphorical light bulb went off in Angel's head. He looked to the group inspired

"I just got the worst idea in the world." he said

Willow and Buffy look at him confused.

"So why are you telling us?" Buffy asked

"Because it's going to get us into the warehouse I'll see you later."

Angel stood up and swept heroically out of the room. The others return back to the research to find out more about this necromancer they are dealing with

_POP!_

"Hey guys." Xander said, "any updates?"

"Nothing new. We're still trying to find out about our mystery dead wrangler and Angel is off following a bad lead," Buffy replied looking up from her book, "who's your friend?"

Xander put his arm around Beth's waist.

"Guys this is Beth," Xander said happily, "Beth this is the guys . . . Except for Buffy and willow they're girls."

Beth gave him a look

"I guessed that," Beth replied amused, "hey all."

Buffy and Giles greeted her cheerfully. Willow on the other hand was not so happy. She Pouted at Beth.

"What's going on here?" Beth asked

"Were trying to find evil things to kill . . . like you." Willow replied without thinking

Beth looked at the angry Willow curiously.

"Good luck with that," she replied awkwardly, "I'll think I'll wait outside Alex."

"His name is Xander!" Willow growled

Xander flashed Willow a look. He got an angrier one in return.

"Something on your mind Will?" he asked curiously

Willow colleted her things from the desk and stormed out of the room.

"I'm going to go study." She grumbled

"But you're already in the library." Xander commented

Willow slammed the door behind her. The group stood around in an awkward silence.

"So . . .Beth," Buffy said to break the ice, "you're a ghost to huh? How's that working out for you?"

Spike banged his hand hard on the table. He wiped the tears from his eyes as a new bout of hysterics hits him. After a long time he calmed down and looked back up at his visitor.

"Could you say that again Angel?"

Angel rolled his eyes.

"We need your help Spike." Angel repeated

Spike bust into fits of hysterical laughter again. After a moment he settled down again.

"Oh god that was funny! Thought it wouldn't be the second time 'round," he laughed, "You should take the act on the road mate you'd make a bloody fortune."

"Are you going to help or not?" Angel snapped

Spike looked at Angel a look. Slowly he walked over to the brooding hero.

"You're actually being serious? Why the bloody hell would I want to help you?"

"Because if you don't I'll have the slayer here in ten minutes."

"That hair gels leaked into your brain hasn't it? Have to get your bird to do all the fighting now huh?"

"It's not like that."

"Oh really? For two hundred odd years you the badest of the bad. Now a days it's 'Oh no the mean Spike wont play with me I better go get my girlfriend to beat him up'."

"I knew this was a bad idea." Angel said to himself, "so there's no way you are going to help us."

"Sorry mate it's the bad guy code. If I break it I have to give back my decoder ring and they change the secret handshake."

The both of them went silent for a moment

"How about twenty bucks?" Angel asked

Spike smirked.

"Oh my god. The great Angel has resorted to bribery."

"Thirty."

"What the hell do you think I am? Some kind of mafia hitman?"

"Forty."

Spike thought about this for a moment.

"Make it fifty. And you have to have to throw in a six pack . . ."

"Done." Angel replied

". . . And you have to tell me that I'm better then you." spike said

"What? I'm not going to do that."

"It's real simple mate. All you have to say is 'Spike you are more better then me in everyway'."

"That's not even good grammar."

"Who cares? Just say the line and I'll help you get the cat out of the tree or what ever the hell we're doing."

Angel looked at spike Angrily. Spike folded his arms behind his head and waited patiently. Eventually Angel cracked.

"Spike you are better then me . . ." He said blandly

"Uh, uh, more better." Spike corrected

" . . . You are _more better _then me in everyway."

"See that didn't hurt did it?"

Angel shot Spike an icy look.

"Not yet. Lets go."

"Hey, hey, hey, not so fast, where's me fifty bucks and the six pack."

"Don't push me spike."


	14. The body and stuff

14: the body and stuff

Buffy and Willow sit at the library table. Buffy slams down her seventh book and rubs her eyes tiredly.

"God I hope Angel gets back soon with whatever he was planing," she yawned, "I think my brain is about to start a riot from all this reading."

"I know what we need to do." Willow said seriously

Buffy looked over to willow in surprise.

"let's here it." She asked expectantly

"If we get her away from Xander long enough Giles could use, like, a spell or a priest or something to exorcise her away."

Buffy glanced at her best friend curiously. She then followed her eye line to where Xander and Beth were sitting. Beth was holding Xander's arm why she distracted him from his share of the research. When they both kissed she could almost feel the anger raise in Willow.

"She's not that great," Willow continued, "with her cool hair, thin body, big chest and weird jokes. I don't know what he sees in her."

"Yeah it's a complete mystery." Buffy replied sarcastically

"I could be a ghost if I wanted, you know, if I studied hard and get good grades."

Buffy put down the book and stared at Willow

"Okay, Will, this is just get weird now," buffy replied, "I understand your frustration but Beth seems like cool person why can't you just be happy for Xander?"

"She's not cool she's evil. She the evil skank from skank world. You should, you know, fight her and stuff 'cause she's evil."

"I'm not going to fight Beth. If you like Xander go talk to him, though, I'm not sure if it's gonna work out with him being a ghost and big with the untouchability."

Willow looked over to Buffy in shock.

"So, what, you're the only one who's allowed to have a dead boyfriend?" she asked

At that moment Angel re-entered the room he looked at the slayer seriously.

"We're set." He said purposefully

Buffy stood up and looked at the team.

"Alright, Giles keep looking into our mystery necromancer I want to know if what happened to Xander is reversible," buffy ordered, "The rest of you come with me. Hopefully Angels plan will get us in long enough to try and find . . . what the hell is he doing here?"

Spike smiled smugly as he flanked Angel

"Earning the easiest fifty bucks in the world luv," Spike said happily, "go on Angel tell her the thing you told me."

Angel flashed spike an extremely annoyed look.

"I'm not saying it again Spike."

"Go on she'll love it."

"No."

"Alright if that's your attitude I'm going home."

Spike turned and walked to the library door. Angel rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Spike you are more better then me in everyway."

The group looked at angel curiously. Spike beamed happily in amusement

"He's here because he's going to get us into the warehouse."

"Going to try the hero thing for a bit," Spike commented, "do I get a cape or something?"

Buffy looked from Spike to Angel.

"If he kills us your dead." She said

"Understood," Angel replied as the group left the library, "Be better get there quickly to make sure some demon doesn't take Xander's body first . . . are you laughing at me?"

"No," Buffy said as she fought back the giggles about Angels line about spike, "it's, ah, it's something in my throat."

A Parob was prepping the bodies for the next sale when spike walked slowly into the room. The Parob was about to complain about the security when his senses told him he was a vampire.

"Good evening sir how can I help you." The demon asked in an uncharacteristic way

"Yeah I hear you sell bodies and stuff here," spike asked awkwardly, "I want to get one . . . to live in not for any sought of weird stuff."

"Alright do you have any preferences?"

"Just make sure he's not a pansy. I don't want to be walking around looking like some kind of bookworm."

The Parob nodded and lead Spike through the showroom. The demon noticed that the vampire kept looking over his shoulder intermittently. Looking suspiciously he stopped and turned back to Spike.

"I'm sorry I'm going to have to ask for references." The Parob said.

Spike looked at the demon angrily.

"References? You're talking to the big bad here!" he scoffed, "it's not like the good guys paid me to get them into the warehouse so they can get the body of their ghost friend back and their hiding behind the door behind me?"

The demon looked curiously at him. Spiked rolled his eyes.

"The _door_ behind me," he continued, "that door there . . . behind me . . . the one with the good guys behind it.

Behind the entrance Buffy glared at Angel.

"This was your big plan?" she asked

"Told you it was the worst idea in the world." Angel replied, "Knew it was a bad idea to pay him in advance."

Angel and Buffy stormed in followed by Willow. Xander tried to enter but was deflected back. He felt the barrier curiously.

"I can't get in." he yelled to the others.

"They must have a talisman," Beth explained, "People use them to keep out evil spirits."

"Told you she was evil." Willow said

Buffy flashed Willow a look. She turned to face Xander and Beth.

"You two stay out there. We'll be back in a moment with you body." Buffy yelled

Spike leaned stressfully against one of the hospital stretchers.

"I'm gonna say this one more time," he said angrily, "I'm talking about the door behind me right? The one where the slayer and her friends are planning to break in and steal one of the bodies."

The Demon stared at spike confused. Spike shook his head in frustration.

"Oh bloody hell I'm working with an idiot." He exclaimed.

Buffy and Angel rushed into the showroom. They looked in shock at all of the bodies.

"There's hundreds of them how do we know which one is Xander?" buffy asked

"Here!" Willow said from the door way of the workroom

Buffy and Angel joined her. Laying on the worktable was Xander's body. They moved in quickly and wheeled it out.

Buffy, Angel and Willow. Made it back outside a few minutes later.

"Did you get it?" Xander asked

"Yeah." Buffy replied unsatisfied.

"What's the problem?"

"I don't know. Didn't that seem a little to easy to you?"

Angel looked at Buffy.

"Yeah it's almost as if they wanted us to take this."

"Uh . . . guys," Xander said ah he looked at the body on the stretcher, "this is not me either."

Buffy, Angel and Willow looked from the body to Ghost Xander. Xander folded his arms angrily

"Do you actually know what I look like?"

The group flinched and looked at the body again. This time it definitely didn't look like Xander. For starters he was about 80 years old.

"Why do you think they went to all the trouble to bring us here?" Angel asked

"I don't know. Lets get back to the library and ask Giles." Buffy replied

Giles flicked through book in his hand when he heard a knocking at the library door. Curious he put down his book and looked across.

"Pardon my interruption," Leyland said charmingly, "I seemed to have gotten my self a might lost. Could you help me?"

"Certainly where abouts where you looking for?" Giles asked

Leyland smiled as Giles

"That's a great accent you have there what are you Canadian?"

"English actually."

"Oh, I was close; you both worship the same queen."

"I don't think worship is the right word to use."

"I suppose you right," Leyland replied, "Oh, where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Leyland and I'm the necromancer that is currently distracting your slayer so I can come here and kidnap you."

Giles looked the southern gentlemen up and down.

"Sorry could you repeat that."

Giles was hit from behind. He fell backwards and was caught.

"Nice work there my friend. Lets get him back to the warehouse before the slayer returns."

The demon using Xanders body smiled. He picked up the unconscious watcher and headed out of the library.


	15. So not Evil!

15: So no evil

The group arrived back at the library disheartened. Their gambit involving spike being used as a distraction worked but it turned out that it was some kind of trick. When they enterer the room something felt off.

"Giles?" Buffy asked curiously

There was no response

"Maybe he's in the stacks." Angel commented

"No he would have heard me." Buffy replied, "Giles?"

The group spread out and searched for the wayward watcher but there was no sign. Xander moved over to the desk to think when he noticed the open book.

"Guys over here!" he called out

The group rushed back to the table. The open book displayed the image of Leyland.

"Looks like he found our Necromancer." Xander continued

"'Leyland Morris," Angel read, "Says here he trades in people's lives."

"How does that work?" Buffy asked

Angel scanned the page.

"Okay, the way this reads, it's kind of like witness protection but for demons. Leyland finds the bodies, brings them to the brink of death, and inserts the demon, who then carries on with the host's life using their memories."

"That's sick." Willow commented

Xander looked over to Buffy.

"You don't think Giles has gone after him do you?" he asked

Buffy ponders this.

"No he wouldn't do that," Buffy replied, "Giles would have tried to get in contact with me."

While they were talking Beth noticed something reflecting in Giles' office. She walked over and examined it curiously.

"Ah, hey, I think I might have found something." She says

Beth closes Giles' office door on the front was painted a message.

'_Dear Slayer, had to borrow your watcher for a while hope you don't mind, hugs and kisses Leyland' _

Buffy and Angel look at each other.

"Leyland has Giles," Buffy said in distress, "not good"

"So the whole body thing was a distraction?" Xander asked

"Looks like," Angel replied, "we better head back to the warehouse see if Giles was taken there."

"Right," Buffy replied, "The ghosts better stay here. With those talismans in place there's not much you can do."

"I'll stay to!" Willow replied quickly

Buffy gave her a look.

"'Cause, you know, it's dangerous," Willow lied badly, "I could . . . ruin my dress. None of us wants that, plus, three people always better then two . . . except in tennis that just gets awkward."

"Alright you three be on alert. This Leyland guy could be up to anything." Buffy replied

"Aye, Aye cap'n Buff." Xander replied

The slayer and the vampire left the room. Xander and the two girls moved over to the table and sat down. Willow glared at Beth who gave willow a confused look.

"You know what I think I'll go look outside get some air." Xander commented as he stood up

Willow quickly followed

"Need a hand?" she asked

"No I should be fine Will," Xander replied, "you can keep Beth company while I'm gone."

"Oh . . . Alright." Willow replied disheartened

Beth smiled at Xander

"Don't be long Alex." She said sweetly just before they kissed

Xander turned and walked through the wall. Beth watched him leave then shifted her attention back to Willow.

"I'm on to you." Willow said angrily

Beth looked confused at Willow again

"'Scuse me?" she asked

"You're brainwashing him," Willow replied, "You're using some kind of . . . Boob related Hypno-beam so that you can keep him under your control."

"You're insane."

"Oh yeah," Willow replied, "I've seen you shake those things at him I know what's going on! You're . . . You're trying to use him in your evil scheme to do evil things that are evil!"

"What evil scheme?"

Willow stood up and shook her finger at the ghost. Then something occurred to her

"Well . . . I haven't figured it out yet but trust me missy I will!"

Beth looked the school girl up and down. A sly smile crossed her face.

"Oh I see what's going on," she replied, "sorry honey he's my man now."

Willow scowled angrily.

"You think that I love Xander?"

Willow tried to laugh in an intimidating manner. All that came out was a nervous squeak

"Yeah I'd see why he'd like you." Beth replied sarcastically

Slowly Beth got to her feet. Slowly she walked over to Willows side. She looked the schoolgirl up and down

"You lost your chance with Alex." She continued

"Xander!" Willow snapped back

"Whatever," Beth replied, "Oh and honey, tartan, only works for the Scottish."

"Ladies is there a problem here?" Xander asked

He wandered back in a moment or two ago right in the middle. Upon seeing Xander Willow stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Beth.

"She's evil she needs to be slayed! Go get Buffy so she can stab her with things!" Willow snapped

Xander looked at Willow confused. Beth folded her arms and glared

"What!" she replied, "I am so not evil!"

"See! See! That's what evil people say!"

This had gone far enough. Xander raised his hands.

"Okay let's calm down," Xander said, "I'm sure there is a fair and reasonably way of dealing with this . . . Possibly involving a kiddy pool and some mud."

Beth rolled her eyes. She sat down and lightly brushed the book with her hand. The page about the necromancer moved. Curiously she pulled it out of the book.

"Hey Alex are these pages supposed to come out?" she asked

Xander looked at her curiously.

"No."

Beth looked up at him in alarm

"Then I think the others are in big trouble." Beth replied


	16. Bigger fish

16: Bigger fish

The Parob threw a bucket of water in Giles' face. The watcher woke up with a gasp and looked around in shock. Giles frowned when he realized where he was. The watcher was tied to a chair in the middle of a concrete room. In the corner sat a steel table and some items, which he assumed that the necromancer used to manipulate the dead. Standing in front of Giles was Leyland who was grinning at him.

"Oh good you're awake," the necromancer said cheerfully, "Sorry about the bump on the noggin but I find it the quickest way to make somebody unconscious."

Giles looked up painfully at him.

"What do you want with me?" he asked

Leyland looked at him in a disgusted manner.

"Eww, don't make me hurl, why would I want you?" he replied, "I mean look at you, you're all old and bumpy in the wrong places. No my friends I've got much bigger fish."

"If not me then who?"

Leyland stared at Giles for a moment then suddenly laughs.

"Do you honestly think I'm one of these villains who stand here and explain their entire plan in the vain hope that you won't escape?"

"Well I suppose you're . . ."

"Okay here's the deal," Leyland continued, "one of this towns fine, upstanding, demons offered me a lot of money for the little slayer girl."

"Buffy?" Giles asked curiously, "what are going to do to her?"

"I'm gonna make a Buffy suit for my fine demon friend. She's going to walk around under the slayers skin while I roll around buck naked in a big pile of cash."

Giles cringed at the mental picture but soon pushed it out of his head.

"Buffy is never going to fall for this," Giles replied

Leyland sighed and patted Giles on the head.

"My dear, sweet, Watcher this is a might disappointing to say but Blondie is already charging to the rescue as we speak and when she get's close enough I'm gonna reel this guppy in and win myself a trophy."

Giles dropped his head in frustration as Leyland smiled broadly to himself. Then suddenly something occurred to the Watcher.

"Ah . . . you do realize you just explained your entire plan to me?" he said curiously

"I know," Leyland replied, "it's been a while since I had someone intelligent to talk to. These here Parob? Not very bright. Watch this."

Leyland walked up to the Parob and looked it straight in the eye.

"Hey!" he yelled at the demon, "You're a moron! You smell worse then Uncle Jim on chili night."

The large demon blinked at the necromancer for a moment then started to giggle to it's self. Leyland turned back to Giles.

"See? No idea what I just said."

Angel and Buffy peered from around the corner of one of the warehouses. Leyland's showroom seemed oddly quiet which neither of them liked.

"This doesn't smell right." Angel commented

"It does have a 'come and play in my trap' feel." Buffy replied

"What's the game plan?"

Buffy studied the scene. There was absolutely no security outside which most likely meant that they would be laying in wait on the inside of the building.

"Maybe a roof entrance," she pondered, "It looks like there are a few skylights."

"Alight let's move."

The slayer and the vampire moved swiftly across the ground. They made it to the side of the building with out incident and discovered a ladder leading up to the roof. Quickly they both climbed up and scuttled across. Buffy and Angel arrived at the first skylight to discover that it was completely incrusted in dust. Buffy tried to wipe it clean but it was no good. Angel shrugged.

"Guess we're going in blind." He commented

"Guess so." Buffy replied

"Ladies first."

"Alright go for it."

Angel moved towards the light but stopped when what Buffy just said sunk in.

"Hey." He replied, "You calling me a girl?"

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"It was a joke Angel. Come on let's go." Buffy commented

"Is it the hair? You don't like the hair do you? You know it's hard to style when you can't see yourself in the mirror."

Buffy sighed impatiently.

"You're hairs fine. Let's go!"

Angel made a move for the window again. Inches from jumping he stopped again.

"Is it my name? I know it sound feminine but, really, if you look at the context . . ."

"Oh my god! Will you just get inside already?"

Seeing the look of anger in Buffy's eyes he turned and jumped through the skylight.

"Spike is more better then you." Buffy grumbled to herself as she followed suit.

Buffy landed safely. She leaped up looking for a fight. She frowned as she examined the scene. The building was empty and looked like it had been for months.

"You sure this was the right building Angel?" Buffy asked

"Positive." Angel replied

"Then where is everyone?" she asked

"I don't know," he replied, "let's spilt up and look around."

The vampire and the slayer walked away in separate directions. The had examined the inside for only a few minutes when Buffy felt something strange. She frowned curiously

"Ah . . . Angel," she asked, "can you do me a favor?"

Concerned the Vampire ran back up to her.

"What is it?"

"Can you check my back for a second to see if there's like a needle or a dart sticking out?"

Confused the vampire walked behind her and indeed there was a small dart embedded between her shoulder blades. Carefully he pulled it out.

"It's a tranquilizer dart." Angel commented

"Oh," Buffy replied lightly, "I thought so."

The slayer fell forward. Angel moved swiftly and caught her. From behind him he heard the sound of clapping.

"Very, very nice," Leyland said cheerfully, "I liked the bit where you caught her. I was standing here thinkin' 'oooo he's gonna miss' but, like clockwork, she landed safely in your arms. I'm gonna be taking her now if you don't mind."

Angel glared at Leyland.

"You're not coming anywhere near her."

Leyland shrugged.

"'Course not, you're a dangerous vampire who'll kill me if I step anywhere near her, lucky for me I'm a certified necromancer and don't need to move a muscle, well, except for yours."

The necromancer lifted his hand. Angel felt every muscle in his body stiffen. Against his will he stood up and followed Leyland.

"You shouldn't have messed in my affairs soul boy," Leyland continued, "not when I can control the dead."


	17. Doing a job twice

18: Doing a job twice

It took about half an hour for Xander, Willow and Beth to arrive at the warehouse. The trio poked their head out from behind the wall of a near by building.

"We need to find a way in," Xander commented, "anybody have any ideas?"

"Maybe boob hypno beams on them." Beth joked earning a look of death from Willow

"Guys, focus, we need to stay alert." Xander snapped at the both of them

"Yeah, well, maybe . . ." Willow attempted

She never got to finish her sentence because, unbeknownst to all three of them, a Parob walked up behind her and dragged her away while the others were distracted. Beth looked at the building carefully.

"If the talismans might still be in place," she pondered out loud, "if that's the deal then we need to find a way to . . ."

Just then Beth was grabbed from behind to. This normally wouldn't be a problem for a ghost but for some reason this Parob was able to get a grip tight enough that she couldn't break free from. Xander looked at the building annoyed

"A way to what?" he said anxiously, "C'mon Beth I need you on my side. We got to have total focus if we're gonna break into this place."

There was silence behind him. Curious Xander turned around.

"Guys?" He asked

Both willow and Beth had disappeared. Xander looked at the area behind him anxiously

"Guys?" he asked again

Suddenly he heard some muffled screams coming from the direction. Xander looked around sharply to see Willow and Beth being dragged against their will into the factory.

"Oh hell." Xander exclaimed quietly

The Parob laid Buffy down on the cold steel table. Leyland walked up and rubbed his hands together.

"Alright now," he said excitedly, "let's extract us a soul."

The necromancer flexed his fingers then delicately he unbuttoned Buffy's shirt. One it was this was done he spread it open and picked up a crystal from the table. Leyland placed it on her stomach and said a few phrases in Latin. The crystal began to glow. After a moment a stream of energy shot out across the slayers body. Leyland smiled at his progress, this was going better then expected. On the table beside him Leyland picked up a dagger similar to the one used on Xander. He held it a few inches above Buffy then, after saying a few final Latin phrases, plunged it into her stomach. A shaft of white light streamed from the wound as a plume of white mist began to be absorbed by the blade.

Pleased with his work Leyland turned to face his prisoners.

"Now we just leave her cooking on high for twenty minutes then she should be ready by supper time." He said

"You're not going to get away with this." Angel said angrily

Leyland frowned

"Now why did you have to go and say a thing like that?" he asked

"Because it's true."

"No I mean the line," Leyland replied, "I know you can't move and all but, come on, can't you at least think of something snappier?"

"I can think of something I want to snap."

"See that was much better." Leyland replied, "Now, if you kind folk will excuse me, I have a client to call."

Angel watched him leave. Once Leyland was out of sight he tried to move again but it was no good the necromancer had locked all the muscles in his torso and legs. The others weren't faring to good either. Willow was tied up behind Giles and Beth was trapped in some scaffolding surrounded by ghost talismans and as for Buffy she didn't have much time left before her soul was completely extracted and a demon was going to claim the title of slayer.

"Come on guys there must be something we can do." Angel commented

"I'm sorry Angel Leyland might not be to accommodating to his guests but his knot tying ability is first rate." Giles replied

"How about you Will?"

Willow experimented with her knots after a moment willow stopped.

"Sorry Angel got the same problem here." She replied

Beth tried her prison again. The warding magic rippled under her hand and showed no signs of failing.

"Don't worry Alex is still out there he'll save us." She said seriously

"Forgive me if that sentence doesn't sound too comforting." Giles replied

At that moment Xander sat miserably in the graveyard. He popped himself there after both Beth and Willow were kidnapped leaving the only one left in the group that was free. He figured if he went to a place where lots of people are dead he could think of a way of saving everyone but so far it wasn't working. As Xander moped and threw stones at the tomb stone in front of him he failed to notice spike walking by. When the vampire noticed the ghost he stopped and looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong with you then 'ey?" he asked

"Everybody's captured by that necromancer guy." Xander replied

"Really?" Spike replied, "When did this happen?"

"Just now."

Spike looked at Xander in shock

"All of them?" he asked

"Yeah?" Xander replied

"Including Buffy?"

"Uh huh."

"And hair gel boy?"

"Yep."

"What about that watcher . . ?"

"Him to."

"Really?"

"Uh huh?"

"All of them?"

"Yeah."

"What about that bird who like all them books and that ghost number you were hanging out with?"

"They were the last?"

Spike stopped and processed the information Xander just gave him.

"So you're telling me that everybody is captured." He asked again

"Yeah." Xander replied depressed

"By the one guy?"

"Uh huh."

Spike rolled his eyes in frustration. He sits down next to Xander dejected.

"Oh bloody hell," he exclaims in frustration, "that's just great isn't it? Here's me trying to do that for the last few soddin' months then this guy comes out of nowhere and does it in three bloody days."

"Sucks huh?" Xander replied

"You don't know the half of it. If I knew that all it took was killing one of the slayers friends I would have tried that first . . . no offence."

Xander shrugged. Spike looked at Xander curiously.

"So why you down, I mean, aside from everybody being captured."

"It's my job to save them now," Xander replied, "I suck at saving people."

Spike thought about this for a moment.

"Want a hand?" he asked

Xander turned and looked at the vampire curiously.

"What?" Xander asked in surprise

"With saving everybody do you want a hand?"

"You serious?"

"'Course I am," Spike replied, "Got nothing better to do this evening and this necro-guy just ruined my act completely so I figure what the hell."

"Aren't you supposed to vamp out and threaten me by now?" Xander asked confused

"You're a ghost right?" spike asked

"Yeah?"

"So you're dead."

"Technically."

"Well, the way I see it jobs already done," Spike replied, "why do a job twice if you don't have to?"

Xander thought about this. In a way it made a creepy kind of sense. Spike stood up and motioned Xander to do the same.

"C'mon let's go be Bloody heroes so I can try to kill the slayer another day." Spike continued

This wasn't exactly the ally he was looking for but Beggars can't be choosers. They both begin to walk down the road together.

"So a ghost huh?" Spike asked, "How's that working out?"

Xander shrugged.

"It has its moments." He replied

"Never catch me being a bloody ghost," Spike remarked, "just hanging around one place with nothing to do but spy on people . . . unless it was somewhere Angel worked I think I'd enjoy that."


	18. All good things Pt 1

19: All good things pt 1

Xander and spike stood on the roof of the building next to the Necromancers warehouse.

"Do you know the plan?" Xander asked

Spike gave Xander and annoyed look.

"Of course I know the bloody plan I made it remember?" he replied

"I know, "Xander replied a little sheepishly, "I was hoping you could kinda tell me again."

Spike rolled his eyes.

"Aright you go in the front and distract them I'll sneak around the back and let everybody out." Spike explained

"The front? Isn't that were all the bad guys are gonna be?"

"Probably."

"So why don't you go in the front?"

Spike rolled his eyes

"This is very simple Xander," Spike replied, "Me vampire, have big issues with stakes and fire and stuff, you ghost, got that whole incorporeal thing working for you. Plus already dead so killing's not gonna work to well. Understand now?"

"Right, sorry, old habit."

Spike took one more look at the perimeter.

"Let's go." he said walking towards the ledge

"Hey Spike," Xander replied

Spike turned and looked Xander.

"No eating people." Xander continued

"Oh come on," Spike replied annoyed, "I gotta get something out of this deal."

"No eating people!" Xander snapped more insistently

"How about this, I just nibble on the watcher for a bit."

Xander walked right up into spikes face.

"How about I kick your ass." Xander replied

Spike looked Xander up and down.

"Like you bloody could," he replied

"You obviously haven't been around too many ghosts."

Spike turned away from Xander. Quickly he turned back and threw a punch. Xander caught it and held it effortlessly which shocked Spike. After a moment Xander let him go.

"Okay then," Spike replied shaken, "We'll do it your way."

Inside Leyland Morris leaned casually against one of the support poles. He sighed lightly to himself as he checked his watch

_POP!_

Xander walked into the center of the dark, empty warehouse space. He wasn't sure if popping in was going to work but he figured he'd give it a try.

"We'll you took your sweet time getting here." Leyland said as he stepped out of the shadows

"Where's my body?!" Xander yelled at Leyland

He thought for a moment then realized that he left something out.

"Oh, and everybody else?!" Xander continued

Leyland smirked at him.

"You're very impatient aren't you?" Leyland commented stepping closer to the ghost, "no 'hi, how you doing? How's the necromancy business?' just straight to 'where's my body?'"

Xander glared at Leyland.

"If you don't bring me my body I'm going be a lot worse then impatient"

"Now, now. You don't have to go hurt my feelings like that."

Xander folded his arms. After a moment Leyland sighed and smirked at Xander.

"Alright, I can't stand those puppy dog eyes anymore, here's your body."

To the left of Leyland. Xanders body walked into the light a few meters away from them. It leaned against a pole and smiled at its previous owner. Xander looked at Leyland annoyed.

"There's a demon inside it!" he exclaimed

"Well if you wanted it vacated you should have given me more notice," Leyland replied sarcastically, "I'm not a mind reader."

"Get the demon out and give it back to me!"

"Alright Mr. Pushy I'll see what I can do."

Leyland turned and walked towards Xanders body. A moment later he stopped and turned back to him.

"I'm sorry I can't do it this way." he said to Xander

"What are you talking about?" Xander replied

"This."

Leyland gave the signal. The lights in the warehouse came up. Xander looked in shock as he saw both Willow and Beth being restrained by Parob. Next to Xander's body a giant furnace was lit and his body looked like it was prepared to leap in.

"What the hell is this?" Xander demanded

"It's a game," Leyland replied, "I though you kids like games?"

"What am I playing for?"

"Why, one of these lovely prizes," Leyland replied as he gestured to his two hostages and Xanders body, "It's very easy to play. You get to pick which one of these three people get to live and the other two die. I'm thinking of making a home version but I'm having trouble with the patent."

"You can't kill a ghost." Xander replied pointing to Beth

Leyland looked over to the struggling ghost in the Parob's arms

"Oh, good point, you can't kill a ghost," Leyland commented, "'Course you can spread their essence across the entire astral plane. It's like death except that you end up in intense pain for the rest of eternity."

Xander looked at all three of them. There was no way he could choose one of the other.

"While I remember. Don't think about using your fancy ghost powers either they were suppressed when you entered my warehouse." Leyland said smiling

"You're mean." Xander replied

"I try to be."

Xander stood and though. He was in a four way stalemate with no way out. This was the hardest decision he had ever had to make. Leyland folded his arms and looked down at his watch.

"Oh come on Mr. Harris it's a very simple choice," he said, "You're body, your ghost girlfriend or your best friend. Which is it going to be?"


	19. All good things pt 2

20: All good things pt 2

. . . Xander stood and thought. He was in a four way stalemate with no way out. This was the hardest decision he had ever had to make. Leyland folded his arms and looked down at his watch.

"Oh come on Mr. Harris it's a very simple choice," he said, "You're body, your ghost girlfriend or your best friend. Which is it going to be?"

"How about all three?" Buffy asked from the doorway, "Is that an option?"

Leyland looked around shocked. Buffy entered the main warehouse flanked by Angel, Giles and Spike. Leyland gave the group a confused look.

"Just want to make something clear," Spike announced, "nobody was eaten so there's no need to beat up old spike."

Xander smiled at the group then looked back over to Leyland.

"So what was your plan?" he asked smugly

"Okay somebody cheated here," Leyland said confused, "and I know it wasn't me this time."

"'Spose we better tell him then?" Spike asked Xander

Xander shrugged.

"Don't see the harm." He replied

The basement – ten minutes ago

Leyland walked back down the stairs.

"Okay people the client will pick up the Slayer in five minutes," Leyland said happily, "So I want you all dead by then. If you're not dead in five I'll come and do it myself."

Just then Xanders body walked down the stairs.

"Master you wanted me to tell you when the ghost arrived." He said

Leyland nodded and Xanders body disappeared up the stairs. Just then two Parob joined the necromancer.

"Looks like it's your lucky day," Leyland explained, "I don't need you dead for fifteen minutes now so you can all relax until then."

Leyland turned to head back up the stairs but remembered something.

"Oh, and I'm going to need her and her." Leyland continued pointing to Willow and Beth.

The Parob nodded, releasing Willow and Beth and dragging them up the stairs. Angel and Giles looked at each other.

"I guess this is it then." Angel commented

"Guess so," Giles replied

Just then Spike crawled in through one of the small windows. He jumped up onto his feet and smiled at the both of them.

"Spike?" Angel asked, "What are you doing here?"

Spike dropped his hands annoyed

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm the bloody cavalry! Sorry I don't have a hoarse or trumpet or anything but, you know, short notice and all."

Spike rushes over and unties Giles. Spike then gestures Angel to follow.

"Come on Gel Boy we got people to save."

"I can't move spike," Angel replied, "Leyland did this to me."

Spike smirked at Angel.

"What? You serious?"

Angel rolled his eyes.

"Yes."

"Not even if I do this?"

Spike begins to poke Angel. Angel looks very irritated.

"Stop it!"

"What and ruin my fun?"

While this was going on Giles examined Buffy. Her soul was almost completely extracted. Well past the point of no return. He was about to give up when he noticed something in the corner of the room. It was a statue place behind and old book. Giles carefully picked up the statue and examined it.

"Yes! Of course!" he exclaimed

In one swift motion he smashed the statue. Angel flinched then, without wasting a moment, punched Spike across the jaw. Spike looked up in surprise.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he asked

"Do I even have to answer that?" Angel replied

Both vampires rushed over to Buffy. Giles was flicking through the book until he found the correct page. Angel looked over to him.

"What do we need to do?"

"Well, according to this," Giles replied scanning, "'the vestal must shatter for the soul to return.' I think that means break the knife."

Angel gripped the hilt of the small dagger. He pulled it out of Buffy's stomach and held it lightly. Gripping it in both ends in his hand he bent the blade sharply snapping it in two. The energy streamed out and re-entered her body. Buffy woke up sharply and breathed heavily. Giles moved to Buffy's side and helped her down from the table.

"It's okay you're all right now." Giles said

Buffy looked around.

"Where's everybody else?" she asked

"Leyland dragged Willow and that ghost up stairs," Angel explained, "they had Xanders body with them."

Buffy looked at the doorway seriously.

"Then there's not much time." She said

"Damn it!" Leyland yelled, "I knew I shouldn't have left those things around!"

"I think you should let our friends go now." Buffy said seriously

Beth looked over to Angel

"How can that vampire move again?" she asked

"The statue I destroyed was of Tzez-Nilleb, Mayan god of the dead," Giles explained, "it's been told who ever claimed the statue shall be able to grant life to the lifeless or revoke life from the living."

"So he's, like, powerless now?" Beth asked

"Essentially."

"Good."

_POP!_

The Parob holding Beth looked around confused after she disappeared. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see the ghost smiling at him sweetly. Beth swung out with a left hook. The Parob flew across the room and slammed hard against the back wall. Xander moved quickly, punching the Parob holding Willow in the face, then freeing the scared girl.

The group looked up to see Leyland fleeing the building. The others followed as Beth and Xander looked at each other.

"Shall we?" she asked

"Ladies first." Xander replied

Leyland rushed down the road as fast as he could. As soon as he was convinced he lost them the former necromancer stopped to take a breath.

_POP!_

Leyland looked up to see two very angry ghosts staring at him.

"Hi," he said weakly, "I'm guessing you're not really in a merciful mood are ya?"

Xander grabbed Leyland by the collar and dragged him close to his face.

"No really," Xander replied, "see I've been having a really bad couple of months I think it started when somebody stole my body!"

Leyland smiled.

"Speaking of your body, "Leyland replied, "Didn't you forget something?"

Xanders face dropped. He looked at Beth panicked.

"I'll hold him you go back for it." Beth said seriously

Xander handed over Leyland.

_POP!_

Beth Glared at Leyland.

"Hey there missy," Leyland said weakly, "did anybody tell you how pretty you look?"

"Sorry," Beth replied, "you not my type. I only go for the dead."

Just then the others arrived. Beth looked over at the vampires.

"Hey spike!" She yelled

"Yeah?" Spike replied

"You hungry?"

Spikes eyes lit up. Beth threw Leyland over to spike who vamped out. As spike fed the others went over to Beth.

"Where's Xander?" Buffy asked

"Went back for his body." Beth replied

_POP!_

Xander arrived back at the warehouse. The demons possessing Xanders body opened the furnace.

"Give that back!" Xander yelled

"You have to catch me first." the body yelled back

Before Xander could move his body plunged into the furnace and the door slammed behind him.

"NO!" Xander yelled as he charged at the furnace.

He tried to walk through the wall but there must have been talismans on the inside. Xander walked backwards in shock as his body was cremated. He dropped to his knees just as the others arrived back.

"Oh god!" Buffy exclaimed

Everybody arrived back at the library tired bruised.

"So I guess no more life stealing then." Buffy commented

"Absolutely," Giles replied, "once I destroyed the statue Leyland's hold over the bodies was released and all we needed to do was to break the vestals holding their essences."

"Everything's okay then?" Willow asked

"Nothing permanent," Buffy replied, "Well . . . except for Xander."

Angel walked over to the table. He picked up the knife use on Xander and looked at it curiously. It didn't glow like the others.

"Do you think this would have worked if Xander still had his body?" Angel asked

"Honestly?" Giles replied, "I'm not sure that it would have. The essence needed to be inside the blade Xander, on the other hand . . ."

Angel nodded.

"I just hope he finds some kind of peace."

Outside Xander and Beth sat at one of the tables. Beth kissed Xander lightly and smiled at him.

"What was that for?" he asked

"For being my hero." She replied smiling

She kissed him again.

"And that one?" he asked

"Because you're so cute."

Beth kissed Xander for a third time.

"And that?"

Beth pouted

"What? I have to explain everything that I do?"

Xander laughed. They kissed each other more passionately.

"These last few weeks have been perfect," Beth explained, "I love you so much."

"I love you to." Xander replied

The two ghosts hugged. Over Xanders shoulders Beth saw something.

"Oh my god." She exclaimed

"What?" Xander asked

"It's beautiful." Beth said standing slowly

"What's beautiful?"

Xander looked over to where Beth was looking but couldn't see anything.

"It's like a big tunnel of light," Beth exclaimed walking slowly forward, "There's something at the end."

Xander watched confused as Beth absent mindedly walked towards nothing. A moment later she covered her mouth in shock.

"Grandma?" she exclaimed

Suddenly it became clear to Xander what was happening. He got to his feet and watched as Beth slowly disappeared. Xander put his hands in his pockets.

"Hey," Buffy called out as she walked over to him

Buffy looked around.

"Where's Beth?"

"She just crossed over." Xander replied

Buffy looked at her ghost friend stunned

"Oh," she said sadly, "I'm sorry . . . You alright?"

"I probably should be upset but I'm not. Beth finally resolved her issue keeping her here I'm happy for her." Xander replied

"What was it?"

Xander smiled sweetly.

"She just wanted someone to love who would love her back." He replied

For a short moment there was silence. Then Buffy walked up and handed him the Parob blade.

"What's this?" he asked

"It's the knife thing Leyland used on you," Buffy explained, "I figured you might want to have it."

"Thanks." Xander replied

"So what's your plan now?

"I figure I stay here and make sure you guys stay out of trouble."

Xander looked over to see Buffy's curious expression.

"What?"

"You're not serious are you?"

"Yeah. Something wrong with that?"

"Xander you can go anywhere in the world. My advice, do some traveling."

Xander frowned.

"We'll still be here if you want to visit." Buffy explained as she started to walk back inside

The ghost sighed. He picked up the blade and examined it. Buffy was right he should stretch his incorporeal legs and go see the world. There's one thing he wanted to do first. Gripping the blade he snapped it in two. Buffy got to the door. She turned back to Xander

"So do you want to come in and say . . . goodbye?"

Xander had vanished. On the ground lay two halves of the knife. Buffy smiled to herself.

"Good luck Xander," she said softly, "we'll miss you."


	20. All warm and solidy

21: All warm and solidy

Buffy, Willow and Giles stood in the graveyard quietly. In front of them stood a tombstone. The tombstone of their fallen friend.

"Xander Harolds," Buffy quoted, "You know, I thought Xanders parents would have checked their spelling before they laid this thing down."

"They were kinda busy Buff," Willow replied.

"Of course we have to remember that the person inside the grave isn't actually Xander." Giles replied

Buffy nodded.

"All in all it's been a really weird couple of months." She continued

They went silent again. Buffy noticed that willow was pouting extra hard today so she put her arm around her.

"You okay Will?" she asked

"Yeah," Willow replied, "I just can't believe that Xander, I mean Ghost Xander, didn't say goodbye before he left."

"I don't think he meant it on purpose."

"I know it just would have been nice to, you know, see him before he left on his world tour."

Buffy nodded. Behind them a teenager walked up. He stood a couple feet behind them and read the tombstone.

"Oh . . . My . . . God!" he exclaimed

The Scooby's looked at each other. They knew that voice. Slowly they turned to see Xander staring at his tombstone annoyed.

"One thing they had to do when I died!" he snapped as he walked into the center of the group, "one thing! I mean, they're parents they should have got the last name right!"

"Xander?" Willow asked

Xander turned and smiled at his best friend.

"In the flesh." He replied

He hugged willow tightly. Willow frowned curiously and looked Xander up and down after they parted.

"Hey! . . . You're all warm and solidy." She commented

"I know," Xander replied, "And check this bad boy out!"

Xander took Willows and placed it on his chest. A broad smiled crossed her face as she looked at the rest of the Scooby's in shock.

"Guys! He has a pulse!" she exclaimed

Buffy and Giles joined Willow in looking shocked.

"You got your body back?" Buffy asked, "How?"

"You know a funny thing happened to me last night." Xander replied

Sunnydale high school – last night

The ghost sighed. He picked up the blade and examined it. Buffy was right he should stretch his incorporeal legs and go see the world. Gripping the blade he snapped it in two. As the knife dropped to the ground Xander began to feel strange. He looked down at himself and noticed that his ghost form was glowing. A moment later there was a brilliant flash of light and he vanished completely

Back at the warehouse the inside lay dormant and the furnace had long been extinguished. From inside the furnace a light began to glow. It became brighter and brighter as the furnace began to shake. A moment later the door blew off the casing. Out of the ash and smoke Xander crawled out coughing violently. He stood up and dusted himself off. Something was different and he could feel it. As he was dusting off his chest he felt something. Something he hadn't felt in the last couple of months.

He felt his heart beating . . .

Xander checked his pulse. Sure enough it was there. Xander didn't understand what just happened but some how he got his body back.

"The knife," Giles explained, "It acted as a vestal for the extracted soul and the only way to free it was to break the knife. I guess when you were dislodged from your form the same rule applied."

"Well what ever happened I'm glad I'm me again . . . Though I still have to talk to my parents about changing their pool room back into my bedroom."

Buffy walked up and patted Xander on the shoulder.

"It's great to have you back Xander," Buffy said happily, "Just don't die again or else I'll have to kill you."

"Hey, I'm only trying to keep up with your record Buff." Xander replied

Buffy gave Xander a look before the group started to walk away. As Willow walked passed Xander stopped her.

"Will can I talk to you for a second?" he asked

"Sure." Willow replied

"I guess you heard Beth is gone."

"That was so sad." Willow replied sarcastically

Xander gave her a look then continued.

"She made me realized something. Something I should have noticed a while ago."

Willow rolled her eyes.

"So what? You're gonna tell me you met someone else?"

"Yeah I did," Xander replied smiling

Willow dropped her head. Just when she was about to give up hope Xander lifted her head up and kissed her. At first willow was shocked but soon she let herself be taken away by the moment. When they finished Willow beamed at Xander happily.

"You serious?" she asked excitedly

"I should have noticed earlier," Xander replied, "Beth made me see how important you are to me."

"Oh my god, Xander! This is so . . . Wait this isn't some kind of rebound thing is it?"

"What? No!"

"Good 'cause I'm not rebound Girl. I don't bounce too well."

Willow smiled at him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Come on the others are waiting." She said

"Be right there." Xander replied

Xander stood still and closed his eyes tight. Willow folded her arms and smirked at him.

"You're trying to pop there aren't you?" Willow asked

"I really miss those powers." Xander replied as they both walked hand in hand out of the graveyard.


End file.
